


Timeline of the Soviet Universe

by RepublicChe



Category: Code Geass, xover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate History, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/RepublicChe
Summary: Anytime you see this message in any of my fanfic's: "This fanfic uses the:Timeline of The Soviet Universe" then that individual fanfic uses this timeline (if this message doesn't appear then my fanfic uses the canon timeline). Kallen is also the Red Dragon Empress in this timeline only.





	1. 58 BC-1798 AD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I am currently rewriting this story in it's entirety, thus it will take me a long time before I'm finished. Once this story is rewritten than this edit will be deleted except for the edit about King Arthur Pendragon.   
> Also, I changed Emperor/King Arthur Pendragon to Empress Arturia Pendragon because I wish to work on my own take on Fate/stay night set in this timeline/Universe in the near future.  
> Edit as of December 3rd 2017: Due to rewriting this story I will combine chapters together. 
> 
> For my own personal reasons I've decided that Kallen will only be a half human/half fallen angel in Rise Of The Red Dragon Empress only and all my other fics that use this timeline will have Kallen be a human/Nekomata/fallen angel hybrid; Basically:  
> Kallen's Mother: Pure-Blooded Fallen Angel  
> Kallen's grandparent's (her father's parents):  
> Father: Human.  
> Mother: Nekomata.  
> For those that are curious as to the major reason why I'm doing this, please checkout my fanfic: The Crimson Lotus's Review Page (I deleted and replaced the timeline (this one) with the current format). Also I'm doing it this way is because I realize (now) that people will not want to read a huge ass timeline before reading the rest of my fics).  
> If flamers don't like my decision's... (insert curse word). This MY fanfic and I'll do things the way I want to.so in all my fic's that use this timeline ( only ) Kallen is the Red Dragon Empress  
> Also NONE of my fanfic's USE the ATB calendar, instead it uses the AD (Gregorian Calendar), thus (for instance) August 10th, 2017 is in fact: August 10th, 2017 AD (modern times).

January 1st, 58 BC- December 10th, 50 BC- Julius Caesar invades an conquers all of Gaul. This paves the way for future events yet to come. The conquest of Gaul is considered one of the most important events in world history.

August 22, 55 BC- August 26, 54 BC- Julius Caesar both invades and tries to conquer Britannia (Roman designation for the modern day countries of: England and Wales combined) twice in response to the Britannian tribes military aiding his (Caesar's) Gallic enemies, however he fails both times. The First time is because of the majority of his military forces are prevented from landing by deadly storms. The second time is when he manages to successfully land on Britannia's shores, but do to another severe storm his troops are mostly wiped out and the surviving ones are slaughtered by the Islands inhabitants, forcing Caesar to retreat back to Gaul.

January 1st, 27 B.C.- February 18th, 14 A.D- When the Roman Empire invades Britannia again, Alwin I manages to unite the Celtic tribes against Roman Emperor Augustus and manages to successfully expel his (Augustus's) forces from Britannia. Because of this feat, Alwin I is crowned by the Celtic tribes he has united as the first Emperor of Britannia. Alwin I officially creates the Kingdom of Britannia.

January 1st- December 8th, 43 AD- Roman Emperor Claudius successfully invades, conquers and annexes Britannia into the Roman Empire. Britannian Emperor Cartivellaunos is executed.

June 8th, 55 AD- Princess Boudica is declared Empress of Britannia (even though Britannia is under Roman occupation). The newly crowned Empress begins planning the liberation her homeland.

December 8th, 55 AD- July 15th, 61 AD- Empress Boudica starts a rebellion against the Roman Empire in hopes of liberating her homeland, however she not only fails, but is executed as well, thus Boudica's rebellion is crushed.

January 1st, 407 AD- June 5th, 410 AD- The Britannian Emperor (in hiding) Vortimer leads a successful armed rebellion against the Roman Empire, thus Britannia regains it's independence.

January 1st, 500 AD Empress Arturia Pendragon (But in the history books her gender is changed to male and is called Arthur Pendragon. This is done originally because of the sexism of the Britannian people at the time whom largely (but not all) wouldn't follow her if they knew that current their ruler is female) establishes the Knights of the Round, the 12 strongest Knights of the Britannian Empire. The Knights are: The Knight of One: Galahad, The Knight of Two: Lionel, The Knight of Three: Tristan, The Knight of Four: Gareth, The Knight of Five: Palamedes, The Knight of Six: Mordred (later betrays his mother Empress Arturia Pendragon (he (Mordred) is executed later), The Knight of Seven: Lancelot, The Knight of Eight: Bagdemagus, The Knight of Nine: Safir, The Knight of Ten: Percival, The Knight of Eleven: Ector and the Knight of Twelve: Pellinore. Also, Arturia Pendragon not only officially creates the position of Duke of Britannia, but gives her friend, Sagramore the position.

September 20th, 1066- December 10th, 1075- William the Conqueror successfully invades and conquers Britannia. Emperor Harold Godwinson is executed. William the Conqueror abolishes The Kingdom of Britannia and renames it the Kingdom of England (this also means that the title: Emperor of Britannia is also erased from existence). William the Conqueror officially declares himself King William the First of the Kingdom of England. William I forcefully marries Harold Godwinson daughter, Gytha (later having children) in order to 'legitimize' himself as the King of England.

September 21th, 1066- January 1st, 1774- The Great War between the Three Biblical Factions (Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils) breaks out, this war is the most devastating war in existence, made worse by the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion interfering. Anyways, all three factions have no choice but to end the war after the death's of the Biblical God and Four original Great Satan's: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Asmodeus by the Treaty of Lucifaad. Of note: Azazel the Governor General of the Fallen Angels is the first to withdraw from the war and the two Heavenly Dragons: Ddraig and Albion are sealed within two separate Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear (Ddraig) and Divine Dividing (Albion) before the Biblical God dies. Of Note: The name of this war is simply called The Great War for short.

June 3rd, 1241- Sakuradite (people knows it only as the "Philosopher's Stone" at this time) is discovered near Stonehenge. Because of it's (at this time) rarity, Sakuradite becomes a viable energy source.

February 15th, 1281- Marco Polo discovers a massive deposit of Sakuradite in Japan. This will be eventually considered the most important discovery in world history.

Unknown Date- Sometime between the 14th - 15th Century the future code bearer C.C. is born in an unknown location. She will go on to become one of the most prominent figures in world history.

 **(1)** January 10th, 1391- October 9th, 1750- Several prominent people are born: Starting with CC, she is born in what is now Paris, France (January 10th, 1391). He birth will become most notable for eventually helping Lelouch vi Britannia stopping his father: Charles zi Britannia from completing the Ragnarök Connection. Meanwhile in the underworld several extraordinary people are Born. In the Devil capital of Lucifaad: Zeoticus Gremory (June 8th, 1640), Venelena Bael (June 15th, 1640), Sirzechs Gremory (May 7th, 1707), Grayfia Lucifuge (June 17th, 1707), Ajuka Astaroth (June 18th, 1707), Falbium Glasya-Labolas (December 1st, 1712) and Euclid Lucifuge (June 2st, 1750). Also Serafall Sitri (October 9th, 1750) is born in the Underworld, but in the former Devil Capital City of Lilith. All these people will eventually help determine the future fate of the entire planet.

June 6, 1562- Elizabeth I gives birth to Henry Tudor. Many speculate that ether: Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; or Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia is the father of Henry Tudor.

March 24th, 1603- Elizabeth I dies and Henry Tudor (now known as Henry IX) becomes the King of England, this officially becomes known as "The Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty."

June 5th, 1610-July 1st, 1687- Two significant occurs Galileo Galilei Discovers Jupiter's moons, lunar craters and the phases of Venus (June 5th, 1610) and Philosophiæ Naturalis Principia Mathematica is published by Sir Isaac Newton (July 1st, 1687).

July 2st, 1687- One of the most important events in history unfolds when Zeoticus Gremory and Venelena Bael marry, because this union between the two Devils will come the most undisputedly powerful Devil of all time: Sirzechs Gremory. Sirzechs will not only eventually bring a relatively uneasy and unstable peace, but peace none the less to the Underworld, but will eventually bring a final peaceful resolution and end to what was started by the Great War.

May 1st, 1707- Through the Treaty of Union, Queen Anne reform's the Kingdom of England into the Kingdom of Great Britain.

June 1st, 1750- January 18th, 1765-The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth invades and conquers East Prussia, West Prussia, Posen, Pomerania, Upper Silesia, parts of eastern Brandenburg and Silesia.

January 21th, 1765- June 18, 1775- Taking advantage of the situation just days after Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth wins their war with Prussia, Russia invades, conquers and annexes them (The Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth).

January 21st, 1774- After the Great War between the Three Biblical Factions is over: Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas with popular support manage to create a new government in the Underworld. They take the names of the original Four Great Satan's: Sirzechs Gremory becomes: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth becomes: Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Glasya-Labolas becomes: Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Sitri becomes: Serafall Leviathan. Despite the rise of the new government, whispers of descent and civil war are on the horizon.

April 19, 1775- September 3, 1783- As a result of Benjamin Franklin _**not**_ betraying his comrades to the Duke of Britannia as well as gaining France's entrance into the war on the side of the Patriots, George Washington wins the Siege of Yorktown, thus with this victory ultimately leads the Patriots winning the American Revolutionary War. George Washington becomes the first President of the United States of America (also called the United States, US or USA). Also during the War: George Augustus Eliott, Roger Curtis, Charles Holloway, George Mackenzie, Thomas Trigge, William Green, George Darby and August de la Motte are successfully assassinated just days before the start of The Great Siege of Gibraltar (June 24th, 1779- February 7th, 1783), also a small unit of both Spanish and French forces (wearing British uniforms) manage sneak into Gibraltar and blow-up some of the British Warships. Unfortunately they are caught before doing significant damage, despite being caught and executed, this move (along with the assassination of George Koehler during the siege) leads to a Franco-Spanish victory; The result is the annexation of Gibraltar back into Spain. Also as apart of the Treaty of Versailles (the treaty that ends the war): the British are allowed to cut logwood between the Hondo and Belize rivers.

January 10, 1776-July 18, 1854- The Great Devil Civil War begins when Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer gather an army of devils that disagree with the devil government (as well as with the Evil Piece system) lead by: Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus and Serafall Leviathan. The War is brutal for both sides and thousands die. The civil war only ends because both side come to the realization that this civil war will drive the Devil species to extinction if it (the civil war) continues. Unfortunately, Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub and Rizevim Livan Lucifer survive.

July 14, 1786- The Convention of London between the UK and Spain expands the UK's logging operation from between the Hondo and Belize rivers to the Sibun river.

August 21th, 1791- January 1st, 1804- The Black slaves (as well as some white abolitionists) win the Haitian Revolution, thus Haiti gains it's independence from France.

May 24th, 1798- September 24th, 1801- With the aid of the USA, Spain, Portugal, France and Russia (Queen Elisabeth III is currently threatening both Russia's internal and external interests), the Irish Revolution of 1798 succeeds, thus establishing the Republic of Ireland (entire Island) as a sovereign independent state by the Treaty of Dublin. Theobald Wolfe Tone becomes Ireland's first President, Henry Joy McCracken becomes Taoiseach (English: Prime Minister), John Murphy becomes the Tánaiste (English: Deputy Prime Minister), Robert Emmet becomes the Minister of War and Edward FitzGerald becomes the Minister for Foreign Affairs and Trade.

 


	2. 1802-1899

June 10th, 1802- Because of Queen Elisabeth III violent actions: Spain, Portugal, USA, Ireland, Russia, China (the UK is currently both threatening Chinese interests as well as Chinese sovereignty (plus China is promised the annexation of both the British Raj and Ceylon (Sri Lanka) if they side with France and it's allies), Denmark-Norway, Sweden, Moldavia, Wallachia, Persia, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Montenegro, Bavaria, Württemberg, Sardinia, Electorate of Hanover and Brunswick form the Allied Powers (or Allies).

June 21st, 1802- In response to the formation of the Allied Powers, the United Kingdom, Tuscany, Nassau, Sicily, Netherlands, The Papal States, Tyrol and the Ottoman Empire forms the Axis Powers (or the Axis).

July 1st, 1803- The USA buys French Louisiana.

May 18th, 1803- November 20th, 1815- Queen Elisabeth III starts World War 1 (Napoleonic Wars) when she invades Ireland. Ultimately the Allies win the war through the battles like the Battle of Trafalgar (October 21st, 1805) and the Battle of Waterloo (June 18th, 1815), also it doesn't help that after Queen Elisabeth III (along with most of the British Royal Family) flees to British Canada (With the help of both Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia and Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One), she has British Canada attack the US mainland. Anyways, because of the Treaty of Paris: The Ottoman Empire's European lands (except for the modern day Republic of Turkey's Provence's of: Kocaeli, Istanbul, Tekirdağ, Kırklareli and Edirne) are divided between Russia, Austria and Hungary (The modern day countries of: Greece, Romania, Bulgaria, Cyprus as well as the present day Soviet SSR of: Moldova and the Caucasus region that's apart of the Ottoman Empire is annexed by Russia. The modern day countries of: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia and Kosovo are split between Austria and Hungary). China annexes the entirety of both the British Raj as well as Ceylon. The Allies install a puppet government in the United Kingdom. Also During the war Denmark-Norway falls apart due to internal issues (becoming sovereign independent states), however both Denmark and Norway still remain apart of the Allies. Through the separate Oregon Treaty The US annexes the Oregon Country beneath the 49th parallel (except Vancouver Island). America annex's all of the UK's territorial possessions in the Caribbean (such as Jamaica, Grenada, the British Virgin Islands, the Cayman Islands etc..) Also, Demerara, Essequibo (colony) and Berbice, Surinam (Dutch colony) are annexed by Russia.

January 1st, 1804- December 31st, 1825- Through revolutions and various other means, all of Latin America (except for Puerto Rico and Cuba) gain their independence from both Spain and Portugal.

June 10th, 1813- Elisabeth III declares that her lover Sir Ricardo von Britannia will succeed her as the new leader of what remains of the British Empire when she dies.

September 18th, 1813- "Treatise on the Motion of Rockets" (rocket equation based on Newton's third law of motion) is published by William Moore.

January 1st, 1817- Queen Elisabeth III officially both declares and establishes The Holy Britannian Empire (Britannia encompasses the territories of: Rupert's Land, the Oregon Country (not annexed by the US), Upper Canada, the Northwest Territory, Lower Canada, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island and Newfoundland). Not only is Ottawa renamed Pendragon, but it also becomes the new capital of Britannia. Elisabeth III renames herself: Empress Elisabeth ka Britannia, after officially marring her long time lover Ricardo von Britannia (Thus begins the reign of the Britannia (family surname) line (which all members of the Britannian Royal Family still uses today). Also Empress Elisabeth officially creates the Britannian Pound and makes it the new currency of Britannia.

March 1st, 1823- June 18th, 1839- The First Mexican Empire (later becoming the First Mexican Republic) collapses, several Mexican provinces gain independence: Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Honduras and Nicaragua only to merge into and form the Federal Republic of Central America (or FRCA). However the FRCA doesn't last long and collapses into a brief civil war (That Doesn't last long), in the end each of the FRCA's federal states become independent republics.

August 25th, 1830- July 21st, 1831- Due to corruption, oppression, etc. the Belgian Revolution erupts, despite being semi-long it is bloody and violent, however Belgium gains it's independence from the Netherlands.

December 1, 1833- Britannia tries to conquer and annex the Falkland Islands, however after a stand off with the navy's of the USA, Ireland and Spain, the Britannian navy has no choice but to return home. The Falkland Islands later become apart of the Argentinian Homeland.

October 2nd, 1835- April 21st, 1836- Sam Houston (and others) instigates the successful Texas Revolution against Mexico, the result: is the formation of the Republic of Texas (Texas remains independent until it's annexation by the USA on December 29, 1845).

June 15th, 1837- both Elisabeth ka Britannia and her lover Ricardo von Britannia are assassinated by unknown gunmen (the gunmen executed later).

June 20th, 1837- Victoria la Britannia is coroneted as the new Empress of Britannia (it is strongly suspected that Victoria had both Elisabeth ka Britannia and Ricardo von Britannia assassinated, but it is never officially proven (in reality Victoria is responsible for the assassination's).

June 18th, 1840- John William Draper manages to get the first clear telescopic photograph of Earth's Moon.

June 1st, 1844- Claire li Britannia (Original **(see: "List of my OC's (because I couldn't add them to my profile)" for explanation)** is born in Pendragon.

April 25, 1846- February 3, 1848- The Mexican–American War ignites when Mexican forces attacks American troops in the disputed territory of Coahuila. The War ends with the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo, one of the stipulations is the Mexican Cession (signed by both Mexican President Antonio López de Santa Anna and American President James Knox Polk).

February 23, 1848- February 10th, 1856- Several successful republican revolutions occur in the German states (Prussia is the most effected), Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Netherlands, Luxemburg (gained independence from France on June 1st, 1814) and Belgium. Also as a result of the Danish Revolution: the newly formed Republic of Denmark (exists to present day) is forced to sell both Greenland and Iceland to Britannia. Also, the newly formed Republic of Norway is also hit with the same problems as Denmark and is forced to sell Svalbard to Russia in order to try and survive their fanatical crisis.  

January 1st, 1849- December 21st 1858- The First Sino-Russian War erupts when Russia attacks China in a bid for more land and territory. The War ends in a Russian Victory, Russia annexes: Outer Mongolia, Outer Manchuria, Tuva and Sakhalin Island via the Treaty of Moscow.

June 1st, 1850- Both Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels flee to Russia due to their evolvement in the revolution in Prussia (both become official Russian citizens in four years).

October 1st, 1853 March 30th, 1856- To regain lost lands the Ottoman Empire attacks Russia, Austria and Hungary, thus starting the Crimean War. The war ends with decisive victory for Russia, Austria and Hungary. With the war over the Ottoman Empire is forced to give Tunisia to Russia and is also forced to give massive fanatical reparations to both Austria and Hungary.

April 12, 1861- May 9, 1865- The American Civil War erupts when 11 American States (South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, Texas, Virginia (in protest a large portion of western Virginia breaks away from the state and forms the modern day US State of West Virginia (in order to stay with the USA), Arkansas, North Carolina and Tennessee) Secede from the Union not only in protest to overwhelming corruption in the American government, but also largely to protect States rights. These 11 states merges to form the Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), unfortunately for the CSA they fail to adapt to the North's overwhelming industrial capacity, military, etc. and thus not only does the CSA lose the civil war, but is annexed back into the US (of note: Abraham Lincoln signs the Emancipation Proclamation, thus striking a blow in favor of civil rights for black people as well as freeing the slaves). Also as the Civil War draws to a close John Wilkes Booth (a spy for Britannia) assassinates Abraham Lincoln on April 14, 1865, this out rages the people of the USA, thus an investigation into the assassination begins (The truth is discovered after Booth is interrogated (later executed), This leads to almost open war between America and Britannia, however war is averted only because the Britannian Empress: Victoria la Britannia not only clams that she didn't order the assassination, but also she uses scapegoats to pin the assassination on (she allows these scapegoats to not only be deported to the US, but also executed).

December 20th, 1861- All the Italian states form into one nation: The Kingdom of Italy.

January 1st- December 1st, 1862, Britannia attacks Guatemala and manages to annex a large swath of land via the Treaty of Pendragon. The new Britannian colony is named Britannian Honduras after the Battle of The Bay of Honduras (naval battle).

July 1st, 1865- Jules Verne publishes: _From the Earth to the Moon._

July 2nd, 1865- Nikola Tesla and this family move to Russia for fanatical reasons.

March 30th, 1867- Both Austria and Hungary merge to form the Austro-Hungarian Empire in response to both Ottoman and Russian aggression.

June 15th, 1867- Due to overwhelming fanatical problems (due in most part to the First Sino-Russian War), Russia reluctantly sells Alaska to Britannia.

January 1st, 1888- Nikola Tesla begins working for the inventor Bruno Abakanowicz, thus beginning the full industrialization of the Russian Empire.

January 1st, 1886- December 31, 1899- Nikola Tesla along with Bruno Abakanowicz starts up the Tesla Electric Light and Manufacturing Company. The Company begins hiring other inventors and workers throughout the Russian Empire, with this move the Company manages to create: dynamo electric machine commutators, new types of motors and electrical transmission equipment, etc. The Company also installs electrical arc light-based illumination systems designed by Tesla himself. The Company also begins experimenting with X-ray, Radio, Atmospheric electricity, etc. thus Russia begins to modernize as a country.

July 1, 1867- June 13, 1898- The Britannian Homeland is officially reorganized into the provinces of Alaska, New Brunswick, Quebec, Ontario, Nova Scotia, Manitoba, Greenland, Iceland, British Columbia and Prince Edward Island. Also two territories are created: The Northwest Territories and the Yukon. This officially become known as Britannian Confederation.

June 28th 1869- April 5th 1872- Just one day after the end of the Boshin War (January 27, 1868- June 27th 1869) Russia invades Japan, both conquering and annexing it, thus turning it into the Governorate of Japan.

July 19th, 1870- May 10th, 1871- The Franco-Prussian War begins when France attacks Prussia due to fears of a unified German state. The War ends with Prussian victory, this leads to failed communist rebellion in Paris.

January 18th, 1871- All the German states merge together to form the Republic of Germany (also known as the Unification of Germany)

February 1st, 1872- Empress Victoria is assassinated by terrorists, this causes Claire li Britannia to become the next Empress of Britannia.

March 2nd, 1872- Russia begins moving Japanese from a large area in Tokyo and replaces them with Russian settlers, thus the Tokyo Settlement is officially created.

January 1st, 1873- Impressed by Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels Communist Manifesto (and hoping it will settle descent) puts both men in charge of running Japan' as a result of this move: communism spreads throughout Japan.

November 30th, 1874- The future Prime Minister of Britannia Winston Churchill is born in Pendragon (he'll be prime minister until the end of World War 3 (term in office: May 10th, 1940- September 2nd, 1945).

January 1st, 1881 and January 20th 1914- The European powers (including Britannia) colonize almost all of Africa (this known as the Scramble for Africa). Britannia itself only manages to colonize some of Sothern Africa (not for a lack of trying though, it's just to many other factors play into this **: 1** ).

January 15, 1885- Russia invades, conquers and annexes Hawaii. Also, the flag of Hawaii's canton is changed to the Russian flag.

July 1st- September 12, 1882- The Russo-Egyptian War began as a result of the 'Urabi Revolt (January 1st, 1879 - September 12th 1882) causing the deaths of Russian nationals in the country, thus Russia declares war on the Khedivate of Egypt, in the end Russia both conquers and annexing Egypt.

July 30th, 1891- Nikola Tesla officially becomes a Russian citizen.

January 1st, 1894- Vladimir Lenin become the Governor-general of Japan.

February 1st, 1894- June 18th, 1898- China invades, conquers and annexes both Bhutan and Nepal.

July 2nd 1894- Vladimir Lenin meets Azazel the Governor-general of the fallen Angels (later becoming friends).

August 1st, 1894- April 17th, 1895- The Second Sino-Russian war erupts when Russia invades China to gain Inner Manchuria, Taiwan, Penghu and the Liaodong Peninsula. Russia wins he war and annexes all intended territories.

September 2, 1894- Russia splits up the former Khedivate of Egypt into Egypt and Sudan.

July 5, 1898- H. G. Wells publishes: The _War of the Worlds,_ this actually inspires: Robert H. Goddard to look into rocketry.

April 21st, 1898- August 13th, 1898- The Spanish–American War erupts when the USS _Maine is destroyed in_ in Havana harbor by Spanish forces. The war ends in American victory. The results are: Cuba gains it's independence as republic, Puerto Rico, Guam and the Philippines become Unincorporated territories of the United States (the Philippines later becomes a US Commonwealth until 1946 (The Philippines gain total independence via the Treaty of Manila).

August 1st, 1899- September 20th, 1901- Chinese Separatists in Inner Manchuria proclaim the Kingdom of Manchuria, thus initiating the Boxer Rebellion. The Russians successfully crushes the rebellion, however this causes increased separatism to spread throughout the region.

August 2, 1899- Russia establishes Pearl Harbor on the Island of Oahu, Hawaii.

* * *

 

_**Author's Notes** _

* * *

**1: For reference: t _hese are the real life South African area's/countries Britannia has control of: Angola, Botswana, Lesotho, Namibia, South Africa, Swaziland, Zambia and Zimbabwe, note: that this list is only for the area's colonized before the start of the Second World War. The United Kingdom never was/is allowed to/does colonize Africa directly because of World War 1 (severe repercussions would/will take place if done so). Other than the African regions/countries listed above that Britannia has colonized (controlled by the UK in real life), the other real life British African colonies (in my fic) are annexed by Germany. I don't/didn't explain the European powers colonization of Africa because it is to long and involved (political, expansionist, economic, etc.) stuffiest to say European colonization of Africa happens exactly as it does in real life (until World War 2), it's just Germany and Britannia takes the UK's place in colonizing certain regions of Africa (as described above)._**


	3. 1901- 1929

January 22nd, 1901- Claire li Britannia dies and is succeeded by Edward sa Britannia.

June 8th, 1903- Konstantin Tsiolkovsky publishes: Исследование мировых пространств реактивными приборами ( _The Exploration of Cosmic Space by Means of Reaction Devices_ ).

February 8th, 1904- September 5th, 1905- The Third Sino-Russian War erupts, when China looking to regain lost land attacks Port Arthur, however China is defeated again and is forced to sign the Treaty of Portsmouth (the Treaty of Portsmouth is one of the major reasons behind why the Xinhai Revolution occurs).

January 22nd, 1905- June 16th, 1907- The various people of the Russian Empire rise up in bloody revolution against the government Because of the severe lack of human rights, imperial corruption, etc. however the revolution fails, but not with out severe consequences: The October Manifesto is issued by Tsar Nicholas II himself (forced to by Sergei Witte), the Russian Constitution of 1906 is enacted and the establishment of the State Duma. Also of note: Vladimir Lenin comes to an agreement with Azazel that: if he (Lenin) instigates a communist revolution in Russia then The entire Fallen Angel species can officially make the new Russia their permanent home (later Odin (leader of the Norse Pantheon) as well as Four Devil Kings and the dragon Kings (Azazel manages to contact them) are on board (Odin, the Dragon Kings and the Four Devil Kings are offered the same thing as Azazel, a permanent homeland (on earth) for their respective peoples).

September 1, 1905- Both Saskatchewan and Alberta are formed and both become Provence's of Britannia.

January 18th, 1906- A Dial Home Device (DHD) is unearthed in Giza, Egypt by Russian archaeologists.

January 1st, 1908- Russia officially creates/redesigns (redrawing the already existing Governorate borders) the Governorates of: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Romania, Bulgaria, Greece, Hawaii, Poland, Egypt, Sudan, Finland, Estonia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, **Prussia: 2** , Latvia, Lithuania, Russian Guiana (the word "Russian" is dropped), Russian Suriname (the word "Russian" is dropped), Moldova, Mongolia, Manchuria (Inner), Japan, Twain, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan. Also in revenge for The revolution from 1905-1907, Nicholas II cedes: the Crimean Peninsula, the Rybachy Peninsula, Karelian Isthmus, East Karelia and West Karelia perpetually to the Russian homeland (Tuva, Outer Manchuria, the island of Svalbard, Sakhalin Island and the Kuril Islands are also ceded in perpetually to Russia).

June 30th-July 25th, 1908- The Tunguska event occurs, when a Goa'uld Ha'tak crashes into the Yeniseysk Governorate (now Krasnoyarsk Krai), Russia. The Ha'tak is heavy damaged when it comes out of hyperspace. The crash causes such a commotion, the Russian military is despatched to the area, luckily a entire battalion is despatched because of the survivors begin attacking everything in site, fortunately the Russian battalion (although cut down to half their original numbers) both overwhelm and kill most of the survivors (around 300 out of the 700 original survivors are killed), including the Goa'uld Forseti. With Forseti, the surviving Jaffa see that he (Forseti) isn't a god and surrender to the Russians. Instead of imprisoning the remaining Jaffa, the Russian's offer them a deal (after one Jaffa with help, learns enough Russian to act as pseudo translator): "Help us understand the ship's technology and you not only won't be our prisoners, but you will be treated well." The Jaffa ultimately reluctantly agree, however they spend the rest of their natural lives on earth. Eventually this event leads Russia to modernize decades ahead of the other countries, Also the Russian gain vital intelligence about the Goa'uld, the Stargate, etc.

July 26th, 1908- The USA creates the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI).

January 1st 1909- December 18th, 1910- Russia invades, conquers and annexes Korea.

May 6th, 1910- Edward sa Britannia dies and is succeeded by George ko Britannia.

September 29th, 1911- October 18th, 1912- The Italo-Turkish War begins as the result of Italy wanting colonies in Africa. The war ends with an Italian victory. The Ottoman Empire is forced to give Italy: Tripolitania, Cyrenaica and Fezzan. Italian Libya is officially formed.

October 10, 1911- February 12, 1912- The Chinese Empire collapses into the Xinhai Revolution because of years of corruption, mistreatment of the Chinese people by the government, etc. The revolution ends with a rebel victory and the establishment of the Republic of China. Both Chinese India (the former British Raj) and Ceylon gain their independence as a result of the revolution (however because of the Treaty of Paris, Ceylon becomes apart (annexed) of the Newly formed Republic of India.

October 11, 1911- Vladimir makes contact with the Jaffa from 1908 and offers them a deal: "If you help me and my comrades overthrow the Tsarist government and transform Russia into a communist state then you will become full citizens of the new Russia."

June 28th, 1913- Because of Russian expansion the countries of: Mexico, the United Kingdom, Britannia, Spain, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal, Ireland, the Ottoman Empire and Austria-Hungary form the Central Powers.

July 19th, 1913- In response to the formation of the Central Powers the countries of: Russia, France, the USA, Italy, Brazil, Germany, Iran, China (Russia helped the republican revolutionaries seize control of China in the Xinhai Revolution) and India form the Allied Powers.

June 18th, 1914- Robert Goddard gets American patents for multistage and liquid-fueled rockets.

July 28th, 1914- November 11, 1918- World War 2 begins when Archduke Franz Ferdinand is assassinated by the nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo the capital of the Austro-Hungarian occupied Bosnia and Herzegovina. It is soon discovered that Germany (Britannia actually setup the assassination and successfully frames Germany) is responsible for the death the death of both the Archduke and his wife, after this Austria-Hungary declares war on Germany, thus World War 2 begins. The War ends with an Allied victory, but at a terrible price: Germany the USA and Russia falls into revolution, despite this The United Kingdom is forced to sign The Treaty of Versailles, Austria-Hungary is broken up (later ultimately forming Yugoslavia, Austria, Hungary, Czechoslovakia and Albania). Because of the Treaty of Versailles: Australia, Britannian Honduras (renamed Belize) and New Zealand gains their independence as the Republic of Australia and the Republic of New Zealand respectively. France annexes Malta, Cyprus, the Belgian Congo, Ottoman Syria, Ottoman Lebanon Ottoman Palestine, Ottoman Iraq and Ottoman Jordan. After the Turkish War of Independence (May 19, 1919- October 11, 1922), Turkey becomes a republic on October 29th, 1923.

April 24th- 29th, 1916- During World War 2, because of many problems (including Irish troops dying in the war as well as a corrupt Irish government) the Easter Rising explodes throughout Ireland, the Rising ends when Irish President Michael Collins is executed in Dublin. A new government takes power: Sinn Féin (English: "ourselves" or "we ourselves"), at the Head of the new Government is the new Irish President Patrick Henry Pearse, he (Pearse) appoints: James Connolly as Prime Minister, Thomas James "Tom" Clarke becomes Deputy prime minister and the new secretary of War is Thomas MacDonagh.

June 10, 1916- September 23, 1932- Hejaz gains it's independence from the Ottoman Empire and becomes the Kingdom of Hejaz, however Hejaz after World War 2 is conquered in 1925 by the Sultanate of Nejd, thus creating the Kingdom of Hejaz and Nejd. Later Hejaz and Nejd merges with Al-Hasa and Qatif, thus unifies as the Kingdom of Saudi Arabia.

January 18th, 1917- August 1st, 1923- The Second American Revolution erupts as a direct response to a number of major events that are far to compacted to truly explain, sufficient to say, the USA breaks up into several Smaller nations: The Second Confederate States of America (encompassing the territory of the original Confederacy as well as Puerto Rico), the Republic of California, Republic of New England (the New England region) and the Peoples Republic of America (The rest of the former United States). Woodrow Wilson is executed by communist revolutionaries.

March 8th- November 8th, 1917- Even before World War 2 started Russia was a powder keg, but now this powder keg explodes into the Second Russian Revolution. The revolution ends with the execution of both Nicholas II and his wife, however their children are allowed to live (even allowed to stay in Russia so long as they don't later rise up against the new regime, which they agree to). As a direct result of the revolution the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk is singed between all Russian occupied countries, in the treaty the Governorate's of: Romania, Bulgaria, Prussia, Egypt, Sudan, Greece, Poland, Hawaii, Guiana (becomes officially the Democratic Republic of Guiana), Suriname, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Mongolia, Manchuria (inner), Korea, Japan, and Twain are given independence as republics (stipulated in the treaty). The Governorate's of: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan remain apart of Russia. Mongolia later goes communist in 1921.

November 7th, 1917- June 16, 1923- Russian Civil War began when Anti-Bolsheviks forces attack several Bolsheviks strongholds (including Moscow), the war is both bloody and brutal, but in the end the Bolsheviks win the war and establishes the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (also called the USSR or Soviet Union). The USSR is officially created on December 30th, 1922, it is a Multi-party (so long as the political parties are communist or socialist) Federal presidential Democratic constitutional Marxist–Leninist socialist republic. Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Ukraine and Uzbekistan become Soviet Socialist Republics (or SSR's). Vladimir Lenin Becomes the first Soviet President, while Mikhail Kalinin becomes the Vice-President. Lenin steals idea's from the USA, namely: how each American federal state operates, the Second Amendment, etc. (in fact both the President and Vice-President of the USSR's duties, obligations (including the Soviet President being the Commander-in-Chief of the Soviet Armed forces), etc. is an EXACT carbon copy of both the President and Vice-President of the United States of America! The Soviet President has a four year term, renewable indefinitely.

November 8th, 1917-December 31st, 1938- The countries of: Romania, Germany, Czechoslovakia, Bulgaria, Prussia, Poland, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova and Mongolia go communist. Also at the same time the countries of: Spain (Francisco Franco), the United Kingdom (Oswald Mosley), France (Philippe Pétain), Austria (Adolf Hitler), Italy (Benito Mussolini), Hungary (Miklós Horthy, later Ferenc Szálasi), Yugoslavia (Ante Pavelić) Albania (Midhat Frashëri) Korea (Yi Un) and Portugal (António de Oliveira Salazar).

June 1st, 1919- Robert Goddard's paper: "A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes" discussing liquid-fueled rocketry is published.

January 1st 1921-In a relatively bloodless coup, Japan not only becomes communist, it also renames itself the Peoples Republic of Japan (The PRJ exists until it's conquered by Britannia in 2010).

January 1st, 1923- The Treaty of Moscow-Lilith is singed by: Vladimir Lenin (President of the USSR), Sirzechs Lucifer (Devil King), Ajuka Beelzebub (Devil King), Falbium Asmodeus (Devil King), Serafall Leviathan (Devil King), Tiamat (Dragon King), Yu-Long (Dragon King), Midgardsormr (Dragon King), Fafnir (Dragon King), Odin (leader of the Norse Pantheon) and Azazel (Governor General of the Fallen Angels); This treaty officially declares that the USSR will/is the homeland (on Earth) of the races of the: Dragons, Devils, Fallen angels and the Norse Pantheon. This is the first step towards the reconciliation of the Three Biblical Factions as well as a an easing of tensions between the Fallen Angels and the Devils. As part of the Treaty of Moscow-Lilith all Fallen Angels, members of the Norse Pantheon and Dragons living within the USSR take on human last names of their choosing to blend in with their (now) human neighbours.

March 1st, 1923- July 15th, 2015- Since Soviet Russia's population is considered susceptible to indoctrination via propaganda among other things by Azazel (after talking to Lenin and others) decides to do a risky experiment, which is: That if the USSR is to be the homeland of Fallen Angels and other races then the humans living in the USSR should know whom their living along side with. Azazel realizes that there will be problems if the information isn't handled properly so he plans to gradually release the information to selected cities of his choosing starting with Moscow then later the rest of the USSR. Anyways initially most of the humans don't take the news of their new neighbors very well however thanks to Lenin, Stalin and their successors the humans of the USSR are gradually indoctrinated into excepting their non-neighbors. Two major reasons how this happens (there are other reasons, but are too many to list): Soviet Propaganda (initially Stalinist Propaganda) and the criminalisation of the persecution of all races, human or no (equality): Basically: If you persecute, discriminate against, etc. people (whether their non-human or human) then you'll be ether executed or be sent to the gulag (majority of gulags are in Siberia or Kazakhstan), so treat all races as equals no exceptions.

June 19th, 1923- The Jaffa are given full Soviet citizenship and are free to live as they please so long as they follow the USSR's laws.

August 1st, 1923- June 18th, 1937- Picking up after the revolution, the Second American Civil War is both violent and brutal, however it ends when a well coordinated communist uprising occurs in all of the breakaway State's capitals, thus ending the Second American Civil war.

December 15th, 1923- Hermann Oberth publishes: _Die Rakete zu den Planetenräumen_ ("By Rocket into Planetary Space").

January 21st, 1924- The first Soviet President: Vladimir Lenin while in office. Lenin's Vice-President Leon Trotsky takes over as the new President of the USSR and serves until Joseph Stalin takes power as the President of the USSR on January 1st, 1927.

June 9, 1924- Society for Studies of Interplanetary Travel is founded by Konstantin Tsiolkovsky, Friedrich Zander and Yuri Kondratyukin in the Soviet Union.

August 1st, 1927- December 22nd, 1936- The Chinese/Manchurian Civil War ignites when Chiang Kai-shek begins cracking down brutally on anyone ether associated or thought to be associated with communism, however staring in 1928 the civil war spreads into Manchuria. On December 20th, 1936 Manchuria falls to communism and officially becomes the People's Socialist Republic of Manchuria, This prompts Mongolia, the USSR and Japan to intervene and forces Chiang Kai-shek into a ceasefire by threatening to simultaneously invade China. Chiang Kai-shek capitulates and officially ends the civil war on December 22nd, 1936 via the Treaty of Moscow. Later Mao Zedong moves to Manchuria and quickly becomes the country's new leader.

January 18th, 1928- Mikhail Artamonov leads an archaeological expedition in Giza, Egypt and discovers the Stargate along with several small artifacts. The Stargate is quickly moved from Egypt to the USSR were the surviving Jaffa from 1908 are brought in as consultants.

February 21st, 1928- The Stargate is placed at Vladivostok Naval Base. To protect the Stargate the base is expanded and becomes Stargate Command. By the start of the 21st century Vladivostok is both a naval and Air Force base and is almost impregnable. Of note: Nikola Tesla is hired n as a scientist for the Stargate Program.

October 29, 1929- June 18th, 1939- The Great Depression, considered the worst economic depression of the 20th century begins as the result of the Wall Street Crash in 1929, the Depression only ends because of the arms buildup to World War 3.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

* * *

**2: Prussia has the same borders and territory as the real life Russian Kaliningrad Oblast (capital: Königsberg).**


	4. 1930-1949

January 1st-28th, 1930- The Soviets open the Stargate and travel to Abydos and encounter the Goa'uld System Lord: Ra. This encounter coalesces into a violent confect that ultimately results in not only the Russian's killing Ra and freeing the Abydonian people from slavery, but also befriending them as well.

February 8th, 1930- With the help of Jaffa from 1908, the Soviets begin visiting non-Goa'uld occupied planet's. Several SG Teams are created, including SG-1 (The Stargate Program's flagship team).

July 1st, 1934- The Soviet Union creates the People's Commissariat for Internal Affairs (Russian: Народный комиссариат внутренних дел) internationally known as the NKVD (Russian: НКВД). The NKVD is the Soviet version of the American FBI.

January 20th, 1936- George ko Britannia dies and is succeeded by Edward ru Britannia.

December 11th, 1936- Edward ru Britannia is successfully assassinated on orders of Winston Churchill (an extremely hard-core anti-American) because of his (Edward's) pro-American stance among other things. Later George su Britannia succeeds his assassinated brother as Emperor of Britannia.

December 21st 1936- To boost it's a economy (because of the Great Depression) Germany has no choice, but it sell German New Guinea to China, also they reluctantly give all of their African colonies independence.

July 1st, 1937- With the backing of the Soviet government, Nikola Tesla successfully creates several Directed-energy weapons: The Teleforce Defence System, several charged particle beam weapons, etc.

July 7th, 1937- September 9th, 1945- The Sino-Japanese War begins when Chiang Kai-shek lived over the terms of the Treaty of Moscow invades Manchuria, this causes Mongolia, Japan and the Soviet Union to declare war on China, this war extends into as well as officially becomes apart of World War 3.

July 10th, 1937- All American breakaway states merge together to form the United Socialist States of America (also called the USSA, Communist America, or as a semi-slam: Soviet America). The capital is Washington DC. The USSA is a Federal Marxist–Leninist one-party socialist state. Al Capone becomes the USSA's first President (his Presidency doesn't last because not only does Franklin Delano Roosevelt easily overthrow Capone on June 1st 1938, he (Roosevelt) becomes the next President of the USSA (Roosevelt converted to communism when he read the Communist Manifesto as a teenager).

January 1st-18th, 1938- The USSA invades conquers and annexes Hawaii (turning it into an unincorporated territory (Hawaii keeps the Russian flag in it's canton).

January 1st, 1939- The Countries of: Japan, the USSA, Romania, Germany, Manchuria, Czechoslovakia, Ireland (non communist, but joins the Allies because of the UK begins threatening them (Ireland), Bulgaria, Prussia, Poland, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova and Mongolia reform the Allied Powers.

January 15th 1939- The Countries of: Austria, Hungary, The UK, Britannia, China, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Yugoslavia, Albania and France form the Axis Powers.

January 16th- 21st, 1939- SG-1 visits the planet Pangar and manages to befriend it's people. Anyways, SG-1 helps the Pangarans in one of their agrological digs and discover a Goa'uld stasis jar. Luckily SG-1 discovers the jar without the Pangarans knowing about it. SG-1 both knowing what the jar is and what the jar represents, they manage to smuggle it off world.

January 21st, 1939- After SG-1 brings the Goa'uld stasis jar back to Stargate Command, the command staff debate on what to do, the most unlikely solution comes from a young nurse that caught Tuberculosis a few days prior to mission: Anastasia Nikolaevna (daughter of Nicholas II). With nothing left to lose Anastasia asks to be implanted with the Goa'uld, her reasoning is that since she's going to die anyway from TB it doesn't matter to her. There's shock from SG personnel, however they proceed. Once the Goa'uld is both inside and takes full control of Anastasia, the Goa'uld reveals itself as the Tok'ra Queen: Egeria. Egeria remains at Stargate Command under guard.

January 18th, 1939- SG-1 visits P3R-233 and discovers several artifacts including the Quantum Mirror.

April 1st, 1939- Egeria successfully gains the trust of SG personnel and is semi-freely aloud to move around the base.

September 1st, 1939- September 2 1945- The UK attacks Ireland in effort to restore the original British Empire, This initiates World War 3. The War ends in an allied victory with the deaths of all leaders of the Fascist European states (including Hitler). Britannia doesn't surrender until the USSA drops the Atomic bombs: Fat Man on Sudbury Ontario and Little Man on London Ontario. The results of the war is: Korea is split up into a communist North Korea (Democratic People's Republic of Korea (DPRK) and a non communist South Korea (Republic of Korea (ROK). Britannia is also split up: Alaska, Yukon, the Northwest Territories (due to the land mass size (and American pressure, a large eastern section of the Northwest Territories is broken off and becomes the Britannian Territory of Nunavut), British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan are merged together to form West Britannia (The Britannian Democratic Republic) and: Manitoba, Ontario, the newly created Nunavut Territory, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island merge to form: East Britannia (The Federal Republic of Britannia). Pendragon is split in two Western Pendragon is officially under Soviet occupation while Eastern Pendragon is officially apart of East Britannia. West Britannia's capital is at Victoria, British Columbia and East Britannia's capital is East Pendragon. As expected _(geographic_ wise) West Britannia is a Soviet puppet state, while East Britannia is an American puppet state. Most of the Britannian royal family are exiled to The Union of South Africa, the rest (at least try (some are successful) to keep a low profile. George su Britannia sets up the Holy Britannia's new capital at Johannesburg, Union of South Africa (this results in _three_ Britannia's existing: West Britannia (Soviet Puppet State), East Britannia (American puppet state) and the Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Government-in-Exile) based in Johannesburg, Union of South Africa. The Soviet Union via the Potsdam Conference annexes all of French North Africa and the Western Sahara. French Malta, French Cyprus, French Congo, French Syria, French Guiana, French Lebanon French Palestine, French Iraq, French Madagascar and French Jordan gain their independence as republics (note: French Guiana officially becomes the Republic of Guiana). Also directly because of World War 3 the United Nations is formed. Italy, Spain and Portugal are forced to give all of it's colonies independence as republics. The United Kingdom is broken up into the Republics of England, Scotland and Wales. The Britannian Pound is forcefully abolished permanently and is replaced by the Britannian Dollar (the Britannian Dollar is a direct carbon copy of the American Dollar), however, since the Britannian Homeland is split into East and West Britannia the Britannian the Dollar (excluding in the Britannian South Africa region) is split into two currency's: The East Britannian Dollar (East Britannia) and the West Britannian Dollar (West Britannia). Both the Soviet Union and the USSA become Global Superpowers as a direct result of World War 3. Of note: The Pacific theatre of World War 3 is officially called the First Pacific War because of Japanese involvement in the war (helps take on the Britannian Pacific Fleet).

January 1st, 1940-August 27th, 1945- From 1940-1945: Raymond de Saint-Gilles (January 1st, 1940): Born and raised in London, England (United Kingdom), the future leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto (born during this era): Taizō Kirihara (June 18th, 1942): Born in Shibuya, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan, Hidenobu Kubouin (July 8th, 1942): Born in Taitō, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan and Tousai Munakata (June 18th, 1943): Born in Koto, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan. On the other side of the world and on two separate continents, Ruben K. Ashford (June 19th, 1943): Born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire and Romke De Jong (August 27th, 1945): Born in Assen Drenthe, Netherlands **(1)** ; These men will eventually become the most recognized people from the late 20th all the way to the beginning and mid 21st century.

January 2nd, 1940- With Egeria's help the Soviets discovers one of the Tok'ra's outposts, after some lengthy explanations and Egeria proving who she really is, the Tok'ra officially ally with the Soviets.

January 7th, 1943- Nikola Tesla dies of Coronary thrombosis in his privet Dacha outside Moscow. Anyways, directly because of Tesla, Russia/the USSR is now a modern technological 20th (as The Russian Empire)-21st (as the USSR) century country.

September 3rd, 1945- December 31st, 1953- America successfully both deposes and replaces Austria, Belgium, Cyprus, Denmark, England France, Greece, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales government's with regimes loyal to Washington, thus angering the Soviets, which causes the Soviet-American Split.

September 9th, 1945- The First Sino-Japanese War ends with a Japanese/Allied victory. Chiang Kai-shek is deposed and a new (non-communist) government is established in China. Manchuria annexes all of Southeast Asia's European colonies, except for Vietnam: It's (Vietnam) split into a Soviet/Chinese backed communist North Vietnam (Democratic Republic of Vietnam) and the American backed communist South Vietnam (Peoples Republic of Vietnam). Communist governments are installed in all of Manchuria's occupied lands.

March 31st, 1946- May 1st 1950- The Chinese Civil War ignites again when Chiang Kai-shek easily topples China's new government, this time Manchuria, Japan, Mongolia and The USSR covertly aid the Chinese communists. On October 1, 1949 with Chiang Kai-shek on the run and China in chaos Manchuria officially annex's China, thus both countries merge and becoming the People's Republic of China, with this move Japan, the USSR and Mongolia move into the new country to help Mao in crushing the last of shek's forces. On April 15th, the Allied forces succeed in deposing Chiang Kai-shek once and for all (killing both him and his followers) on April 25th, 1950, thus all opposition to Mao's rule is quashed.

April 1st 1946- June 18th, 1955- The Soviet- Goa'uld War ignites when the Spetsnaz successfully assassinates the Goa'uld System Lord, Apophis on the planet Chulak (Apophis attacks one of the Soviet's allies, thus a retaliatory strike). With Apophis's death other Goa'uld System Lords see earth as a threat and go to war, but thanks to infighting, the way Goa'uld society is setup, the Soviets pitting the Goa'uld against each other etc. they (the Goa'uld System Lords) are defeated and their image of being 'God' is forever destroyed thanks to Soviet efforts during the war. The war against the Goa'uld System Lords maybe over, but the Goa'uld themselves are still a threat. Of note: The Soviets over the course of the war and even decades after the war manage to successfully steal and incorporate captured Goa'uld into their space fleet.

June 10th, 1946- Because of the War the countries of: Moldavia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Prussia though a ligament democratic referendum willingly joins the Soviet Union as SSR's.

September 17th, 1947- A damaged Asgard ship is forced out of hyperspace and crashes near Roswell, New Mexico. The American government discovers the ship and it's dead crew. The American government falsely claim the Asgard ship is a weather balloon.

September 18th, 1947- The USSA creates the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA).

September 19th, 1947- The USSR merges the Western Sahara and Soviet North Africa together.

June 24th, 1948- May 12th, 1949- A major international crises occurs when American forces in East Pendragon blocks Warsaw Pact forces railway, road, and canal access to the sectors of Pendragon under Eastern (American) control, however America promises to drop the blockade if the Soviets (as well as the rest of Warsaw Pact) withdraw the current West Britannian Dollar in favor of a newer version that's based off their (America's) model, however the Soviets decline because they want the West Pendragon Dollar to be an independent currency. In response, to America's blockade, the Warsaw Pact (lead by the USSR) organizes the Pendragon Airlift to bring supplies to the people of East Pendragon. The Air Forces of: the USSR, Japan, Mongolia, Germany, Yugoslavia, Albania, Czechoslovakia, West Britannia, Bulgaria and Romania are dispatched to aid the city and fly's over 200,000 flights in a single year, thus the people of East Pendragon receives up to 8,893 tons of necessities each day, (among the necessities: fuel and food). Washington is livid, however they don't do anything because it might lead to war. With the airlift succeeding, the USSA has no choice, but to lift the blockade. This incident is known as the Pendragon Blockade.

February 24th, 1949- The USSR through clandestine means attains nuclear weapons.

March 31, 1949-The Britannian Provence of Newfoundland (latter renamed Newfoundland and Labrador on July 1st 2001) is formed.

April 4, 1949- Because of the Soviet-American Split, the USSA forms NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization), by December 31st, 1953; Austria, Belgium, Cyprus, Denmark, England France, Greece, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, Netherlands, Norway, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales joins NATO as well (plus East Britannia).

* * *

_**Author's note:** _

* * *

**1:** **Romke De Jong is an OC based off of a man in real life called Romke Jan Bernhard Sloot. In real life Romke Jan Bernhard Sloot was born on** **A** **ugust 27th 1945 and died on July 11th, 1999. In real life: In 1995, Mr. Sloot created a data compression technique, called the Sloot Digital Coding System. Sadly Mr. Sloot died only one day before he could sell his invention. If he didn't die then Sloot's revolutionary invention could have possibly and literally sped up the development of computers and other similar devices by decades. Please check out this man on both Wikipedia and on YouTube. Romke De Jong is a direct homage to this man. RIP** **Mr. Sloot.**

 **Anyway, Originally I had Mr. Sloot survive, but due not being allowed to have him make an appearance in any of my stories (Due to the rules of fanfiction dot Net, I have replaced him with Romke De Jong to honor Mr. Sloot and his accomplishment. I know this is a spoiler, but Romke De Jong will create a similar device to Mr. Sloot's to hopefully show how the world would somewhat look if** **Mr. Sloot's device managed to become mainstream.**

 **Condolences to** **Mr. Sloot's** **wife and three children.**


	5. 1950-1969

January 1st, 1950- Chairman Mao creates the Central Department of Social Affairs (CDSA) (Chinese: 中央社会部).

June 25, 1950- July 27th, 1953- The Korean War starts when Chairman Mao wishing to expand, successfully convinces Kim Il-sung to invade South Korea. The War ends both in a communist victory as well as the death of Syngman Rhee. Both the USSA, Japan and USSR are unable to intervene due to being exhausted by World War 3. Both North and South Korea are unified under Kim Il-sung 's government.

June 1st, 1951- The Soviet Union gives both Soviet Tunisia and Soviet North Africa independence.

June 2nd, 1951- Former Soviet North Africa officially becomes the Republic of North Africa. North Africa is a federal presidential democratic republic. North Africa's capital is: Abidjan.

July 15, 1951-January 8th, 1964- North Africa successfully invades conquers and annexes all area's in the west African region.

February 6th, 1952- George su Britannia dies, Elizabeth za Britannia becomes the new Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire.

March 5th, 1953- Soviet President Joseph Stalin is assassinated by Vyacheslav Molotov, Nikita Khrushchev later becomes the new Soviet President. Molotov is later captured and executed on May 10th, 1953.

July 26th, 1953 - January 1st, 1959- Cuban Revolution begins with the attack on Moncada Barracks in Santiago and the barracks in Bayamo. The revolution ends with rebel victory and the execution of Fulgencio Batista. Fidel Castro takes power as the new leader of Cuba.

July 27th, 1953-Gaudefroy de Villon is born in London, England.

March 13th, 1954- The USSR creates the Committee for State Security (Russian: Комите́т госуда́рственной безопа́сности (КГБ) or internationally known as the KGB (The KGB is the Soviet version of the American CIA).

June 18th- 27th, 1954- The USSA initiates a coup d'état in Guatemala to depose Jacobo Árbenz, however thanks to the KGB the coup is crushed.

July 1st, 1954- For fear of another coup Guatemala officially allies with the USSR.

May 14th, 1955- Because of NATO The Soviet Union forms the Warsaw Pact, the countries that join are: Bulgaria, Guatemala, Finland, Czechoslovakia, Germany, Hungary, Yugoslavia, Poland, Romania, Albania, West Britannia, Mongolia and Japan.

August 4th, 1955- December 5th, 1968- No one has shaped the 21st century than Both Charles zi Britannia and his brother VV (Both born on the same day: August 4th, 1955; born in American occupied East Pendragon) nor can it be denied that Genbu Kururugi (December 5th, 1968; born in Arakawa, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan) doesn't play a role in world history, for these men have shaped the 20th and 21st centuries like Stalin and Mao Zedong have for the 20th century. It Also cannot be denied the role Dohnaseek Anderson (October 15th, 1964; born in the USSR: Sevastopol, Russian SSR.) will eventually play on world affairs, for this man will help shape the fate of things to come.

August 21st, 1955- July 18th, 1962- The "Emblem of Blood" begins: This is the period of time when members of the Britannian Royal family trapped inside of American occupied East Britannia begin killing each other to gain the favor (among other things) of the American government by "Killing traitors to America's perpetual communist revolution" (aka: "We maybe members of the royal family, however we'll help you exterminate your enemy's (or prevised enemy's) just to prove were loyal to the both the USSA and the revolution!" Anyways, both VV and Charles have a extreme hate for communism, America, the USSR (or anything to do with these subjects). This point in history causes both brothers to adopt Social-Darwinism as their new ideology. The "Emblem of Blood" only ends when the CIA begins cracking down on the royal's under JFK's orders. Two other Japanese men have also shaped the 21st century as well Tatewaki Katase (August 22, 1955; born in Sumida, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan) and Tatsunori Osakabe (October 5th, 1959; born in Meguro, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan), These men will become know for helping the Japanese People not only withstand might of the Holy Britannian Empire, but also be instrumental in destroying it as well.

November 1st, 1955- April 30th, 1975- Wanting to unite and turn all of Vietnam into a puppet state, the USSA invades the country, however both the Warsaw Pact and China doesn't just sit by let the invasion slide, They (both China and the Warsaw Pact) begin a long proxy war with the USSA by both arming and supplying both North Vietnam and the Viet Cong with weapons, material, ammo, intelligence, etc. Ultimately the war ends with Vietnam reunifying as the Socialist Republic of Vietnam. This is known as the Vietnam War. Also this war signifies the official start of the eventual destruction of the USSA.

January 1st, 1957- The Soviet Union announces it will launch missions into space and begins creating facilities that will produce the necessary technology; The USSA soon fallows.

October 4th, 1957- the Soviet Union launch's Sputnik 1.

November 3rd, 1957- The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 2.

February 22nd, 1958- Because of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Cold War between the USSR and the USSA The Middle Eastern countries of: Egypt, Jordan, Oman, Saudi Arabia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, Bahrain, Lebanon, Palestine and Syria form the Middle Eastern Federation or MEF. The MEF is a politico-economic union as well as a military alliance. The President of the MEF Council is Egyptian President Gamal Abdel Nasser.

January 3rd, 1959- Puerto Rico becomes America's 49th State.

January 4th, 1959- Soviet Union launches Luna 1.

August 21st, 1959- Hawaii becomes America's 50th State.

September 14th, 1959- Luna 2 successfully lands on Earth's Moon, launched by the Soviet Union.

October 4th, 1959- The Soviet Union Launches Luna 3.

January 18th, 1960- Ireland's government is covertly toppled by the USSA, thus the Irish Socialist Party takes power.

March 10th, 1960- Ireland joins NATO.

June 1st, 1960- The Countries of: Austria, Belgium, Denmark, England, France, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, the Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland and Wales form the European Union, capital: Brussels. The EU is a Politico-economic union as well as a military alliance.

July 20th, 1960- Chairman Mao forms the Chinese Federation: The Federation is officially like the European Union: Politico-economic union as well as a military alliance. However the truth (reality) is that the Chinese Federation (all member States) is treat like a federal republic. The Chinese Federation's political party is the Communist Party of the Chinese Federation (CPCF) (both the Tianzi and the High Eunuchs are members (leaders) of the Federation's Politburo). The way the Federation is setup: The State Council (High Eunuchs) is the actual governing body of the Chinese Federation. The Positions on the State Council are the: Premier (leader of the State Council), Vice Premier, State councillor, Secretary General, Foreign Minister, State Security Minister (Head of the CDSA), Civil Affairs Minister and the Defense Minister. The Tianzi is officially the head of both the government and head of state (the State Council (High Eunuchs) are supposed to help the Tianzi run the Chinese Federation. The Chinese Federation (actually) is run as a modern communist federal state, but has an Emperor/Empress (who ever sits on the throne at the time) instead of a President due to Mao Zedong appealing to some of the Chinese people wishing to return to days when China was a monarchy at the time (and the simple fact that a monarchy has direct control of the people). Mao knows that an absolute monarchy won't work so he conceive of away to create a constitutional monarchy that embraces communism (doesn't have to make actual sense, just as to work (as far as the people running the Federation are concerned): The Emperor or Empress still runs the country, but a State Council that curtails the Emperor or Empress power to run the Chinese Federation to such a degree that the State Council has the same powers as the Emperor or Empress (basically the office of Emperor or Empress is largely ceremonial (the real power is the State Council. Mao is the first Premier (leader) of the State Council. The reason the State Council are called the "High Eunuchs" is because it is a derogatory term due to the fact that Eunuchs in Ancient China both gained entrance into the Chinese Imperial court as well as (not all the time) exert at least some influence over the Emperor/Empress. Puyi becomes the 'First Emperor.'

August 19th, 1960- The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 5.

August 20th, 1960- Bartley Asprius is born in Pendragon Ontario, East Britannia.

October 10th, 1960- The Soviet Union launches Mars 1M.

February 12, 1961- The Soviet Union launches Venera 1.

April 12, 1961- The Soviet Union launches Vostok 1.

April 13, 1961- June 18th 1974- The Britannian Empire invades, conquers and annexes the countries of Belize, the Republic of Guiana, the Democratic Republic of Guiana and Suriname.

April 17th- 19th, 1961- The CIA-sponsored paramilitary group Brigade 2506 invades Cuba in hopes of deposing Castro, they fail, thus Castro stays in power. This will officially become known as the Bay of Pigs Invasion.

April 18th- 25th, 1961- Dutch Police raid the home of Romke De Jong due to the De Jong Family's opposition to the government corruption. The De Jong Family's Dutch citizen ship is permanently revoked and are exiled to France.

June 4th- November 9th, 1961- When East Britannian terrorists kill ten Soviet soldiers in West Pendragon, the Soviet Union arrest and executes the terrorists, however this cause America to place sanctions on the USSR because the terrorists are executed with out both East Britannian and American officials being present. The situation becomes so bad that both the USSR and the USSA alert status goes to Defcon 2. The only reason World War 4 is adverted is because both sides come to an agreement: If a situation like this happens again then both parties will be present for the trial, imprisonment or execution of any and all perpetrators. This incident directly causes the Pendragon Wall being erected to separate both East and West Pendragon on December 12th, 1961.

October 16th- 28th, 1962- In order to deter the USSA from further harassing Cuba, Soviet President Nikita Khrushchev places nuclear missiles in Cuba at the request to it's (Cuba's) government, this move is also in response to the failed Bay of Pigs Invasion and the presence of American missiles in Italy and Turkey. Ultimately not only does JFK back down, but Cuba keeps the missiles. This is known as the Cuban Missile Crisis and this is a huge blow to America's image as a Global Superpower.

November 10th, 1962- The Soviet Union launches Mars 1.

December 1st 1962- Cuba officially joins the Warsaw pact.

June 16th, 1963- The Soviet Union launches Vostok 6.

November 22nd, 1963- American President John Fitzgerald Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald (an agent of the Holy Britannian Empire). Lyndon B. Johnson succeeds JFK as President of the USSA.

June 8th, 1964- Through Clandestine means China develops nuclear weapons.

October 14, 1964- Nikita Khrushchev is almost assassinated by a spy sent by Empress Elisabeth while on a visit to Victoria, West Britannia. Even though Khrushchev survive he falls into a two month coma. Vice-President Leonid Brezhnev is forced to become the Interim-President of the USSR, when Khrushchev recovers he is in poor health and thus unfit to carry out his duties as President of the USSR, so Brezhnev serves out the rest of Khrushchev term in office. Brezhnev is re-elected when he runs for a second term.

March 18th, 1965- The Soviet Union launches Voskhod 2.

March 20th, 1965- June 18th, 1984- North Africa reorganizes its territory into the Federal states of: Algeria, Morocco, Tunisia, Benin, Burkina Faso, Cape Verde, Gambia, Ghana, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Ivory Coast, Liberia, Mali, Mauritania, Niger, Nigeria, Senegal, Sierra Leone, Togo, Central Africa, Chad, Western Sahara, Congo (not to be confused with the Democratic Republic of the Congo), Cameroon, Equatorial Guinea and Gabon.

February 3rd, 1966- The Soviet Union launches Luna 9.

March 1st, 1966- The Soviet Union launches Venera 3.

April 3rd, 1966- The Soviet Union launches Luna 10.

April 4rd, 1966- The De Jong Family are forced to flee to Austria after a clash with corrupt French government personnel . Several corrupt government officials falsely accuse the De Jong Family of being Soviet double agents. Due to the supposed evidence produced (planted), the De Jong family are forced to flee to Austria, unfortunately the Family (though allowed to enter the country) are under heavy surveillance and begin to face harsh persecution at the hands of the Austrian government. The De Jong Family settle in Vienna.

June 8th 1967- VV becomes a Code Bearer by taking T.T.'s (Code Bearer) Code of Immortality, VV gives Charles Geass several days later.

June 8th, 1967- July 15th, 1979- The Holy Britannian Empire (Britannian Government-in-Exile) reorganizes their territories into the province's of: Angola, Botswana, Lesotho, Mauritius, Namibia, Seychelles, South Africa, Swaziland, Zambia and Zimbabwe.

October 30th, 1967- The Soviet Union launches both Soyuz 4 and Soyuz 5.

August 20th, 1968- August 21, 1968- Gustáv Husák overthrows Alexander Dubček as leader of Czechoslovakia causing the USSR (and the rest of the Warsaw Pact) to invade Czechoslovakia after demonstrations supporting Dubček's return to power are put down brutally by Husák's loyalist's, this causes the people of Czechoslovakia revolt against the new regime. The USSR as well as the rest of the Warsaw Pact are outraged and promptly invades Czechoslovakia in order to put Alexander Dubček back into power and outright aid anti-Husák forces. The invasion ends with a Warsaw Pact/anti-Husák forces victory and the return of Alexander Dubček as the leader of Czechoslovakia. Gustáv Husák successfully flees to Albania. The Policy of protecting peoples rights, self-determination, crushing corrupt regimes, restoring rightful governments to power, etc. in both communist (Warsaw Pact member or not) and non-communist nations is called the Brezhnev Doctrine.

August 21, 1968- September 20th, 1968- Both the USSR and Czechoslovak government demands that Albania deports Gustáv Husák back to Czechoslovakia so he can stand trial for his crimes against the Czechoslovak people, however Albania refuses and is booted out of the Warsaw Pact.

September 21st, 1968- After Albania leaves the Warsaw Pact, Albanian leader: Enver Hoxha calls the USSR, "Revisionist traitors! Traitors to both communism and socialism! these remarks come after Albania is booted from the Warsaw Pact.

November 1st, 1968- Albania joins both NATO and the European Union.

January 1st 1969- The Soviet Union launches both Cosmos 186 and Cosmos 188.

January 10th, 1969- The Soviet Union launches Venera 5.

January 11th, 1969- The Japanese government officially declares that population of Japan is beyond the capacity for the country to care for (this a total lie, the truth is that the government is using this deceleration to implement their desired draconian measures).

July 20th, 1969- The USSA supposedly sends American Astronauts: Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin to the Moon on Apollo 11, however this is overwhelmingly proven to be a legitimate hoax by the American government by the KGB. This occurs when secret recordings of the "Moon Landing" being filmed in a Hollywood studio are aired on international television. The American people are angry, however due to the CIA and FBI nothing really ever comes out of this debacle.

January 21st, 1969- Japan forces it's people to pay triple in medical expenses (especially pregnant women).

July 21st, 1969- The communist: Somali Democratic Republic (or SDR) is formed after a bloodless coup, For protection against the Holy Britannian Empire the SDR joins the Warsaw Pact.

July 28th, 1969- Nepotism within the Japanese medical community skyrockets (it has existed for decades, but now nepotism is strongly encouraged by the current Japanese government)

August 1st, 1969- The Soviets land a man on Earth's moon (for real).

August 2st-18th, 1969- Unable to handle being persecuted any longer the De Jong Family and the fact that an arrest warrant is issued by the Austrian government because of the comment young Romke De Jong makes about the authoritarian Austrian regime, the family has no choice but to flee to the Soviet embassy in Vienna. This event becomes a major international incident after all members of the De Jong Family presently in the embassy tell their story on international television. With the corruption in both France and Austria exposed, the De Jong family finally are allowed to leave the country and move Czechoslovakia.


	6. 1970- 1989

January 1st, 1970- December 2nd, 1989- Several important events occur during this decade: The USSA successfully deposes the Mexican government and installs one loyal to Washington (January 1st, 1970), Romke De Jong becomes a electronics technician for the Czechoslovak state-owned electro technical conglomerate: TESLA (June 11th, 1972), the Soviet Union launches Venera 7 (December 15th, 1970), the population of Japan's older generation dwindles to 50% along with pregnant woman ether dies while in labour or they do survive but their baby's are stillborn (December 16th, 1970), the Soviet government officially both declares and provides overwhelming proof of the existence of alternate universe's to the Soviet people via the Quantum Mirror (December 16th, 1970),

Mexico joins the NATO (February 1st, 1971), The Soviet Union launches Salyut 1, the first space station in Earth's history (April 19th, 1971), the Soviet Union launches Orion 1 (June 14th, 1971), Dohnaseek Anderson joins the Spetsnaz (January 4th, 1980), Josip Broz Tito dies and is succeeded by Veselin Đuranović (May 4th, 1980), The USSA installs a communist regime in Brazil (January 29th, 1981), June 1st, 1988- Anti-communist revolutionaries over-throw the American backed Brazilian government, causing the USSA to declare war on Brazil, however the USSA is forced to pull out of the war and sue for piece, Brazil accepts wanting to end the war themselves as well (February 10, 1981), Yugoslavia leaves the Warsaw Pact, the nations leader: Veselin ï¿½uranovic comments, "We are tired of the Cold War between both the USSA and USSR, it's latterly sucking our nation's life's blood out of us! NO MORE! WERE OUT!?" (March 10th, 1981), The Soviet Union launches Venera 13 (March 1st, 1982),

Leonid Brezhnev dies of natural causes while in office, forcing Vice-President Yuri Andropov to succeed him (Brezhnev) as President of the USSR (November 10, 1982), China disbands the Central Department of Social Affairs and replaces it with the Ministry of State Security (MSS) (July 10th, 1983), Yuri Andropov dies of natural causes while in office, forcing Vice-President Konstantin Chernenko to succeed him (Andropov) as President of the USSR (February 9th, 1984), Facing the imamate birth of their child both Naomi and Saji Kozuki emigrates to the USSR because Naomi could legitimately die trying to give birth to her baby if she doesn't get medical treatment (June 15th, 1971), The Britannian Workers Party is deposed in a coup instigated by the Soviets. The Communist Party of West Britannia comes to power (December 24th, 1972), Charles zi Britannia begins both his and VV's plan of destroying communism worldwide as well as both freeing and unifying their country by joining the Britannian National People's Army (East Britannian army) in order to gain eventual access to influential people in the East Britannian Military (January 1st, 1974),

The communist: People's Republic of Mozambique comes into existence after a revolution against the country's corrupt government. Mozambique joins the Warsaw pact right away because of the Britannian Empire (June 25, 1975), Both the USSA and the USSR cooperate in Apollo-Soyuz Test Project (July 15th, 1975), The Democratic Republic of Madagascar (or DRM) is formed via the Malagasy constitutional referendum. The DRM joins the Warsaw Pact due to the Holy Britannian Empire's aggression in the region (December 21, 1975), Mao Zedong dies and is replaced by Hua Guofeng as the Chairman of communist China (September 9th, 1976), Both Charles zi Britannia and VV meet Elisabeth Thatcher (December 1st, 1978), Charles zi Britannia, VV and Elisabeth Thatcher begin plotting to reunify Britannia and destroy communism, socialism, the USSA and the USSR (January 4, 1979), Elisabeth Thatcher becomes President of East Britannia and promises to be the one to reunify Britannia and bring down the Pendragon Wall (May 4th, 1979),

Konstantin Chernenko dies of natural causes while in office, forcing Vice-President Sergéy Gorbachev to succeed him (Chernenko) as President of the USSR (March 11th, 1985), Enver Hoxha dies and is replaced by Ramiz Alia as the leader of Albania (April 11th, 1985), the Soviet Union launches the Mir Space Station into Earth's orbit (February 19th, 1986), North Africa begins collapsing into revolution, however the country manages to stay together, but just barely (September 10th, 1987), With the aid of loyalists Alexander Dubček is deposed and replaced by Gustáv Husák (December 17th, 1987), The BSFSR officially allies with the Holy Britannian Empire (June 10th, 1988), Nagisa Kozuki joins the Soviet Spetsnaz (June 15th, 1988), First successful Cockpit Ejection System developed in the USSR (June 18th, 1988), Gustáv Husák is deposed and is replaced by Miloš Jakeš as the new leader of Czechoslovakia (March 1st 1989), Shuri Himejima saves the fallen angel, Baraquiel's life after he is attacked by stray exorcists near the Himejima Shrine (June 5th, 1989), Charles zi Britannia officially becomes a Politian and plans to run for Mayor of Toronto (December 1st, 1989) and Both James Stadtfeld and Nagisa Kozuki officially marry (December 2nd, 1989).

March 21st, 1970- October 19th, 1989- With every generation there are those whom change our world for better or for worse, people such as Shizuka Nekonome (March 21st, 1970; Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Andreas Darlton (February 1st, 1970; born in Toronto Ontario, East Britannia), James Stadtfeld (April 2nd, 1971; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), June 18th, 1971- Nagisa Kōzuki is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR. Of Note: After Soviet doctors are forced do an emergency C Section on Naomi, thankfully Naomi ultimately survives),

Joseph Fenette (June 8th, 1972; born in Victoria British Colombia, East Britannia), Alice Anderson (June 9th, 1972; born in Victoria British Colombia, East Britannia, Josui Kusakabe (June 10th, 1972; born in Shibuya, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Bismarck Waldstein (December 23rd, 1972; born in Pendragon Ontario, East Britannia), Hong Gu (January 4th, 1974; born in the Vermilion Forbidden City in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland),

Ryōga Senba (July 19th, 1975; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Kiriko Miyamoto (November 4th, 1979; born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan), Marianne Lamperouge (November 22nd, 1979; born in Montreal Quebec, East Britannia), Michele Manfredi (November 25th, 1979; born in Toronto Ontario, East Britannia), Kyoshiro Tohdoh (January 3rd, 1980; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Shuri Himejima (January 15th, 1980; born in Koto, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Augusta Henry Velaines (May 11th, 1980; born in London England), Kōsetsu Urabe (March 12th, 1982; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Odysseus eu Britannia (March 1st, 1984; born in East Pendragon Ontario, East Britannia), Diethard Reid (February 16th, 1986; born in Toronto Ontario, East Britannia),

Guinevere de Britannia (April 1st, 1986; born in East Pendragon Ontario, East Britannia), Joe Wise (August 8th, 1986; born in Caen France),,Dorothea Ernst (August 8th, 1986; born East Pendragon, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Luciano Bradley (April 19th, 1987, born East Pendragon, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Claus Warwick (June 1st, 1987; born in Berlin Germany), Nagisa Chiba (September 1st, 1987; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Kalawarner Levant (September 3rd, 1987; born in the USSR: Omsk Russian SSR, USSR), Zhou Xianglin (January 8th, 1988; born in the Vermilion Forbidden City in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland), Lloyd Asplund (February 2nd, 1988; born in East Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR),

Nonette Enneagram (June 1st, 1988; born in East Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Oiaguro Zevon (July 19th, 1988; born in East Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Rakshata Chawla (November 17th, 1988; born in New Delhi, Militarized Zone of India, Chinese Federation), Sophie Randall (December 18th, 1988; born in Caen France), Jeanne Rowe (March 22nd, 1989; born in London England), Shōgo Asahina (March 31, 1989; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Jeremiah Gottwald (August 2nd, 1989; born in Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Kinoshita (August 3rd, 1989) born in Katsushika, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan) and Gilbert G.P. Guilford (October 19th, 1989; born in London Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR). These select group of people as individuals will inevitably alter the future course of our world.

December 30th, 1970- Naomi Kōzuki, the prefectural governor of Kanagawa accuses Japanese Prime Minister Hideki Tojo of being a mass murder because of the draconian state Japan is now. Both Naomi and Saji Kōzuki are permanently blacklisted and a campaign to bring the Kōzuki's down (Both Naomi and Saji (the current Japanese Foreign minister) begin making plans to defect to the USSR before they 'disappear.')

February 2nd, 1971- Both Alexander and Alice Stadtfeld emigrate to the USSR from West Britannia because the government's crackdown on dissidents. Stadtfeld's are among those that protest against the current West Britannian regime. Though not to the scope of what later leads to the Tiananmen Square Massacre in 1989, the West Britannian government doesn't tolerate dissent (whether violent or non violent) none what's so ever. The West Britannian government's MO since 1967 is: Anyone that defies the Britannian Workers Party (The current ruling Party of West Britannia) is to be sent to the West Britannian version of the gulag or they're to be shot (executed), and their family fortune (even if the individual family is barley making ends meat) is to be both frozen and seized were it becomes government property, no exceptions. The Only reason the Stadtfeld make it out of West Britannia at all is because Alexander Stadtfeld has contacts within the West Britannian government. Alexander uses his contacts to get in touch with the Soviet Embassy knowing (through his various sources) that the Soviets are planning of deposing the current government because it's not in line with Moscow and the Brezhnev Doctrine. Alexander cuts a deal with the Soviets get him his wife and unborn child out of West Britannia (Alexander plan's to take his family to Switzerland (the only country that's not in some way really aliened with ether Moscow or Washington (The Holy Britannian Empire is out, due to his dislike of the Britannian Government-in-Exile) and he will supply the valuable information he has collected on the West Britannian government. The Soviets agree, however their only stipulation is that he (Alexander) is to cancel his plans to take his family to Switzerland and instead go to the USSR. Alex doesn't like this (nor does his wife), but he knows if he subs this deal he'll be shot and his wife will be sent to the 'West Britannian Gulag' after her child is born (the kid will be sent to an orphanage), both Alex and Alice reluctantly agree to the Soviets terms.

February 2nd, 1971- June 18th, 1981- China restructures it's conquered territories into the Militarized Zones of: Assam, Brunei, Cambodia, Papua New Guinea, Palau, Solomon Islands, Micronesia, Northern Mariana Islands, Nauru, Marshall Islands, East Timor, Laos, Indonesia, Malaysia, Myanmar, Singapore, Thailand, Bangladesh, Bhutan, India, Nepal, Pakistan and Sri Lanka.

April 20th, 1971- Both Naomi and Saji Kōzuki are booted from the perspective government jobs, worse the Japanese government makes sure that Naomi doesn't have medical care at all, even denying her of even going to the hospital. Because of these Draconian laws future Japanese are forced to flee to the USSR.

July 8th, 1971- Japanese Prime Minister Shinkichi Tōjō along with government officials responsible for Japan's draconian laws are assassinated secretly by the KGB. With this move the Soviets covertly manage to install a new government that eventually rescinds these laws., however the damage is permanently done, causing thousands to flee to the USSR (Prime Minister Tōjō attempted to make sure most people couldn't flee the country so they couldn't report his crimes against humanity to the outside world). **(1)**

January 7th, 1978- February 11th, 1979- The Iranian Revolution begins when Ruhollah Khomeini is assassinated on the Shah of Iran: Mohammad Reza Pahlavi's orders, thus sparks national outrage from Khomeini's supporters in Iran as well as others in opposition to the Shah. Out of the vacuum left by the death of Khomeini, rises the communist group: The Unified People's Army of Iran or UPAI (formed after the merger of: both the Tudeh Party of Iran and the Organization of Iranian People's Fedai Guerrillas), this group is supported by the Warsaw Pact. The Revolution ends with the Shah's death and the formation of the Peoples Republic of Iran.

November 4th, 1979- January 20th, 1981- A major diplomatic crisis occurs between Iran and the USSA when 52 American diplomats and citizens are held hostage for 444 days, this occurs when several students supporting the Iranian Revolution takes over the U.S. Embassy in Tehran. Described as an "entanglement" of "vengeance and mutual incomprehension." American President Jimmy Carter calls the hostages "victims of terrorism and anarchy" he also says that, "The United Socialist States of America will not yield to blackmail." However in Iran itself, the hostage crisis is viewed as a major strike against both the USSA itself as well as their influence in Iran. The reason for the hostage taking is manly (and NOT) limited to the USSA's support of the now deposed Shah. The Hostage Crisis ends with the Algiers Accords. This is known as the Iran hostage crisis. Jimmy Carter is deposed directly because of the Crisis and is replaced by Ronald Reagan.

December 24th, 1979 – February 15th, 1989- China invades Afghanistan staring the Sino-Afghan War. The USSR (plus the Warsaw Pact), USSA (plus NATO) help the Afghani people fight against the Chinese invaders, however despite everything Afghanistan loses the war and is annexed by China. This marks the only time during the entire Cold War that both the USSA and the USSR cooperate with one another military. Afghanistan officially becomes known as the Militarized Zone of Afghanistan.

September 22, 1980- August 20th, 1988- Iraq attacks Iran for many reasons, manly for the fear that the Iranian Revolution in 1979 would inspire the Shi'i majority to rise up in rebellion because they (the Shi'i) are brutally supressed by Iraq. Another reason is that Iraq's current government desires to replace Iran as the dominant Persian Gulf state (at least in certain propaganda circles anyways). Officially this war is called the Iran–Iraq War.

April 2nd- June 14th, 1982- After President Thatcher successfully orchestrates a supposed Argentinian unprovoked attack on a East Britannian cargo ship, NATO declares war on and invades Argentina. The War ends with East Britannia annexing the Falkland Islands and The USSA deposing the current Argentine government with a communist one loyal to Washington. Argentina officially joins NATO six months later.

March 5th, 1984- June 18th, 2005- The Earth- Decepticon War begins when the Decepticons attack Earth because of the planet's Energon reserves however, the Autobots land on Earth as well. Seeing the Decepticons as threat and the fact that the Autobots are on Earth to stop Megatron, The Soviet Government officially allies with the Autobots. The War is brutal however, he Autobot-Soviet Alliance wins causing Megatron and his forces to retreat for now. Because of this War the Soviets gain control over Cybertronian technology including Groundbridge technology. With the permission of the Soviet government The Autobots establish a permanent base in Vladivostok at the wars conclusion.

August 1st, 1985- With America involved with it's war with Brazil, President Thatcher calls for a referendum to unite both East and West Britannia, this move is meet with overwhelming approval in both in East and West Britannia. President Gorbachev, who supports Britannian reunification asks West Britannian President William Anderson if he is willing to enact a referendum in West Britannia, President Bennett agrees, thus a referendum to unite both East and West Britannia begins. President Reagan as well as the rest of the USSA keeps a close eye on the referendum.

August 6th, 1986- The referendum to unite both East and West Britannia is a success, with the blessing and President Reagan, both East and West Britannia are dissolved and are merged into the Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR). Elisabeth Thatcher becomes the BSFSR's new President. The capital of the BSFSR is Toronto Ontario. Because of the unification, the BSFSR isn't a member of ether NATO or the Warsaw Pact, neither does it join ether NATO or the Warsaw Pact, both the Soviets and the American's allow this and both military pull out of the BSFSR, however East and West Pendragon (along with the Pendragon wall) remains' in existence. The Soviet military stays in West Pendragon, while the USSA's military does the same in East Pendragon.

September 2st, 1987- The communist: People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia comes into existence, through a referendum when the Workers' Party of Ethiopia wins the Presidential elections (they call for the referendum as soon as they take power). Because of the Britannian Empire's aggression within the region (as well a legitimate fear of both a invasion and occupation) Ethiopia joins the Warsaw Pact.

January 1st, 1989- June 18th, 1994- The referendum to unite both East and West Britannia is a trap, both The Britannian Empire and the BSFSR attacks both the USSR and the USSA, via East and West Pendragon, Thus starting World War 4 (by both VV and Charles Zi Britannia's design). The war ends in a Allied Victory, however during 1991 the American people has enough and overthrows President Reagan in a smaller scaled Third American Revolution. Even though this revolution happens the American's stay in the war. On August 19th- 21st, 1991 several corrupt Soviet politicians led by Vladimir Yeltsin launches the August Coup (also called: the August Putsch) Russian: Августовский путч against President Gorbachev's government.

the attempted coup is put down brutally. Nagisa Kōzuki executes Vladimir Yeltsin personally on national television for high treason against the Soviet State. for his role in the reunification of Britannia President Gorbachev is deposed and replaced with Valentina Borodina as the new President of the USSR (becoming the first female President of the USSR).

The War ends with the summery execution of Elisabeth Thatcher for crimes against humanity, Elizabeth za Britannia is also executed, her son: Charles se Britannia succeeds her as emperor of the Britannian Empire. Because of This war the USSA falls and is replaced with a reborn United States of America (America stays unified manly for fear of another Britannian invasion) America loses it's global superpower status, thus The USSR is left as the sole remaining global superpower (until the rise of China in the 2000's).

The Warsaw Pact sets up Jean Carrageen as the BSFSR's new President on August 5th, 1994. Because of World War 4 Pendragon is reunified and becomes the BSFSR's new capital. George Anderson becomes the new President of the newly reformed USA. The former countries of: Belize, the Republic of Guiana, the Democratic Republic of Guiana and Suriname can't be freed because of the overwhelming Britannian military presence inside their borders.

March 9th, 1989 - April, 27th, 1992- Because of political repression, religious persecution, corruption, state murder, World War 4, etc. communism in the countries of: Albania Austria, Belgium, Denmark, England, Czechoslovakia, France, Mexico, Greece, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, Malta, the Netherlands, Portugal, Spain, Sweden, Scotland, Wales and Yugoslavia collapse. Also, both NATO and the European Union disband. This period of time is nicknamed: The Revolutions of 1989 and The Autumn of Nations.

April 15th, 1989- June 4th, 1989- The Tiananmen Square Massacre begins when Hu Yaobang is killed by Chinese police, this sparks both violence and chaos throughout Beijing. The police and the army (brought in because of this event) react both violently an brutally with the protesters. Despite everything the protests in Tiananmen Square (as well as the rest of Beijing) are ultimately put down. Beijing officially becomes China's (official federal State of the Chinese Federation) capital city **(2)** **.**

July 15, 1989- In response to the events of the Tiananmen Square Massacre, China turns the Chinese Federation into a official federal republic, moving away from the Chinese Federation's (official) reason for existing. Each of the Chinese Militarised Zone's is officially a federal (occupied) State of the Chinese Federation. The State Council moves China's capital to Luoyang and the official residence of both the State Council and the Emperor/Empress to the Vermilion Forbidden City.

November 17th, 1989- December 29th, 1989- (Explaining why communism collapses in Czechoslovakia) **.** The Velvet Revolution breaks out in Czechoslovakia when riot police suppress a student demonstration in Prague, this causes many protests, a two-hour general strike throughout Czechoslovakia, etc. All of this coalesces into a powerful force that can't be stopped, which leads to Miloš Jakeš being deposed and the collapse of communism in Czechoslovakia.

December 21st, 1989- Since the Nekomata species (especially the Nekoshou) are being threatened with extinction because of many factors such as (major reason) from the Japanese oppressive and extremely corrupt government, the current leader of the Youkai in Japan: Yasaka has no other options (truth is she's beyond desperate) but to negotiate for the Nekomata species to emigrate to the USSR and sign the Moscow-Lilith Treaty (she knows if she doesn't the Nekomata _**will** _ eventually go extinct).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Despite the new government Japan's government is still highly oppressive, Tojo's draconian laws may have been rescinded, but don't think for a second that Japan doesn't still carry out the same type of brutality as during the Tojo era, it's just more under the table. I've been accused of wish fulfillment (which is true) for having character's born in the USSR for wish fulfillment's sake, however I'm (at least trying) to make their reason's be born in the USSR realistic. I wish flamers instead of flaming me would help me (through reviews) figure out a more realistic reason for people being born in the USSR. Anyways, Question: Because of the mount of oppression in Japan, why wouldn't people flee the country if they could do so (now it would be unrealistic if people wouldn't try to escape a oppressive regime or if they can don't). The reason the Japanese that I've mentioned are born in the USSR is because their parents we're able to successfully escape to the USSR because the Soviet Government have unofficially setup an underground railway for escaping Japanese (so of course the Japanese people (that are trying to escape) will go to the first country that will take them in (especially the underground railway's founding country), it's called desperation for a damn reason. 
> 
> 2: As The Chinese Federation is a now a federal state, all Militarized Zones are treated officially like US Federal State, however the reality is that they are actually treated like what you would think of how a occupied country is run. China (Federal State) is still called the Peoples Republic of China and it's capital is Beijing. Think of it like this: The Chinese Federation's Federal States are setup exactly like the real life Soviet Union was (name of federal states only), meaning: Militarized Zones: Soviet SSR's (real life) Peoples Republic of China: Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (real life).


	7. 1990-1999

January 12th 1990- December 7th, 1999- Like the decades before, this decade proves that no matter the date, no matter time or location; there are always those for better or for worse change the world around them. For instance there are people from Britannia like Schneizel el Britannia (born in Pendragon Ontario Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Cornelia li Britannia (January 13th 1990; born in Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR),

Alfred G. Ackerman (February 9th, 1990; born in London Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Bart L Peterson (August 4th, 1990; born in Windsor Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Claudio S. Anderson (August 5th, 1990; born in Hamilton Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR) David T. Ericson (April 1st, 1990; born in Woodstock Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Edgar N. Clarkson (April 29th, 1990; born in Toronto Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Kewell Soresi (May 1st, 1991; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Villetta Nu (June 1st 1991; born in Woodstock Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Cécile Croomy (September 7th, 1992; born in Woodstock Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR), Clovis la Britannia (October 14th, 1992; born in Pendragon Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR),

Milly Ashford (July 24th 1999; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Sophie Wood (January 13, 1999; born in Toronto, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Charmelle Finlay (December 31st, 1993; born in Woodstock Ontario, Britannian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (BSFSR) and Leonhardt Steiner (June 4, 1999; born in London, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire). These people in various different ways will shape the world around them.

There is also people from Soviet Russia who also have changed the world for better or for worse such as Ayame Futaba (January 31, 1990; born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR), Naoto Kōzuki/Stadtfeld (February 8th, 1990) born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR), Shizuka Marikawa (August 4th, 1990; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Rika Minami (August 5th, 1990; born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR), Mutsuki Minase (July 8th, 1990; born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR), Ichijiku Hinata (December 1st, 1990; born in Vladivostok USSR: Russian SSR), Kuroka Toujou (December 4th, 1990; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR),

Rossweisse Blazkowicz (December 5th, 1990; born in the USSR: Leningrad, Russian SSR), Sayoko Shinozaki (November 9th, 1992; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR),Loup Garou (August 3rd, 1998; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald (July 14th 1999) born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Akeno Himejima (July 23rd, 1999; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Sona Sitri (January 18th, 1999; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Rias Gremory (June 2nd, 1999; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR),

On the Ile of Japan there are also many men and women who will also alter the course of our world. Men and women such as Naomi Inoue (June 1st, 1990; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Kizuna Kagesaki (June 2, 1990; born in Katsushika, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Toru Yoshida (December 3rd, 1990; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Kaname Ohgi (March 18th 1991; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan),

Ririko Kagome (October 13th, 1991; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Yoshitaka Minami (December 1st, 1991; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Shinichirō Tamaki (July 4th, 1992; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Kento Sugiyama (August 1st, 1992; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan) and Shin Hyuga (August 1st, 1993; born in is born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Ruby Tōjō (June 18th, 1998; born in Taitō, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan),

August 25, 1999- Both John and Mary Breisgau manages to successfully flee to France from Britannia after both speak out against the current Emperor November 8th, 1999- Leila Breisgau is born in Paris, November 9th, 1999- Kiyome Abe is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR, December 10th, 1999- June 22, 2003- China invades, conquers and annexes Vietnam, turning it into a Militarized Zone/Federal State. December 2nd, 1999- Tink Lockhart is born in Hamilton Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire December 3rd, 1999- Saeko Busujima is born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of 5th, 1999- Lelouch vi Britannia is born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian 7th, 1999- Mizore Shirayuki is born in Notsuke District, Hokkaido, People's Republic of Japan), May 8th, 1999- Moka Akashiya is born in Hino, Tottori, Peoples Republic of Japan), Tsukune Aono (June 22nd, 1999; Toshima, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan) and Ginei Morioka (July 8th, 1998; born in Taitō, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan).

Also there are other people that prove to be of significance to world affairs such as Oscar Hammel (May 1st, 1991; born in Hanover Germany), Andrea Farnese (February 2nd, 1990; born in London England) and Li Xingke (December 31st, 1993; born in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland).

August 2nd- 4th, 1990 taking advantage of World War 4, Iraq invades and conquers Kuwait, then installs a puppet government. The USSR as well as several other countries condemn Iraq's action.

January 18th, 1990- April 8th, 1992- A military coup (orchestrated by the Chinese Federation) deposes the current government in Mongolia, once the new government takes power, Mongolia leaves the Warsaw Pact. Because of World War 4 the rest of the Warsaw Pact can't get involved.

January 20th, 1990- June 20th, 1995- China invades, conquers and annexes Twain, turning it into a Militarized Zone/Federal State. Most member nations of the United Nations condemns China's actions (surprisingly Britannia does to).

February 1st, 1990- June 18th, 1996- The Republic of North Africa collapses into anarchy initiating the North African Wars, a period of time when the various North Africa federal states vie for independence. The North African Wars only end when the USSR steps in deal with situation, since the situation is dire, North Africa has no choice but to sign the Treaty of Moscow that outright ends the Republic of North Africa's existence, causing all North Africa federal states to become independent sovereign republics.

January 1st- December 1st 1991- With the help of Geass and voter fraud/manipulation Charles zi Britannia has John Deon deposed as mayor of Toronto, thus Charles becomes Mayor of Toronto.

March 31st, 1991- November 12th, 2001- Yugoslavia collapses into the Yugoslav Wars for many reasons, but primarily because of ethnic tensions. The Yugoslav Wars only ends when the Warsaw Pact invades military in 1998 (was unable to intervene till now due to being involved with North Africa), however the official Yugoslavian army (what's left of them) along with several other groups begin engaging in open warfare with Warsaw Pact forces. Many Yugoslav's begin outright adding the Warsaw Pact troops and with a combined Yugoslav rebel (allied)/Warsaw Pact army storm Belgrade and deposes the current Yugoslav government, ending the conflict. At the Treaty of Warsaw: Yugoslavia is broken up into the independent sovereign republics of: Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Kosovo, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovenia.

June 18th, 1991- One the most defining moments in history is when Charles zi Britannia and VV meet CC in Pendragon. This meeting later leads to an alliance between the three that will last decades.

January 1st, 1993- Czechoslovakia permanently dissolves into the independent countries of Slovakia and the Czech Republic. The shockwaves that come out of this event are already being felt throughout not only the region but globally as well.

January 4th, 1993- Through geass, manipulation, murder and treachery; Charles zi Britannia begins plotting to become Ontario's Premier. This is in preparation for his assentation to the Britannian throne.

January 5th, 1993- Both Joseph Fenette and Alice Anderson marry. Dozens of people attended the wedding. It isn't known at this time, but this one event will help change the future of the world.

January 6th, 1993- Due to the unstable climate after the collapse of Czechoslovakia, Romke De Jong moves to the Soviet Union. From there he begins a new life.

September 1st, 1993- Shin Hyuga and this family moves to the USSR for fanatical purposes. Unfortunately the full context of these reasons aren't known, however it is known the family wish's to keep their reasons private.

February 5th, 1995- Charles zi Britannia becomes Ontario's Premier and begins plotting to become the BSFSR's next President. Several people are already dead by the time Charles becomes Ontario's Premier.

February 6th, 1995-June 8th, 1999- Facespheres and Landspinners are both researched and developed in the USSR. It is rumored that government officials in both the Holy Britannian Empire and the BSFSR are planning to steal Facespheres and Landspinners technology in preparation for unknown projects.

November 22nd, 1996- Marianne Lamperouge joins the BSFSR's military (Army). She will go on to become a prodigy unparalleled in her generation for her prowess on the battlefield.

June 15th, 1997- Charles zi Britannia meets Marianne Lamperouge at Saint-Jean Military base (the base is 40 km south of Montreal Quebec) while he is touring Quebec's military bases (Marianne is enamored with Charles from the get go).

August 10th, 1996- Marianne Lamperouge becomes Charles zi Britannia's official bodyguard. At this point Marianne has fallen head over heels in love with Charles. Both are already talking about having children.

January 1st, 1998- Jean Carrageen is deposed (not assassinated) as the BSFSR's President and is replaced by Charles zi Britannia. Also, Charles plan's on assassinating both Charles se Britannia and the other imperial family members in the Holy Britannian Empire so can restore Britannia to it's "True Glory."

June 7th, 1998- US President James Aramean and Charles se Britannia visits Oklahoma City in preparation for a conference designed to end hostilities between their perspective countries.

June 8th, 1998- In order for his plans to succeed, Charles zi Britannia sends both Joseph McNally and James Aikens to Oklahoma City, he (Charles) also sends assassin's to kill the rest of his family in the Holy Britannian Empire.

June 9th, 1998- Charles se Britannia is assassinated by both Joseph McNally and James Aikens at the Oklahoma State Capitol (both McNally and Aikens are executed later).

June 10th- 15th, 1998- With Charles se Britannia dead, Charles zi Britannia has his agents assassinate all current elder members of the Britannian Imperial Family throughout Britannian occupied Africa.

July 1st, 1998- Charles zi Britannia officially proclaims that since HE is the ONLY living elder Britannian Imperial Family member left alive, that means that HE is the rightful hair/successor to the Britannian throne.

July 18th, 1998- All reaming members of the Britannian Imperial Family as well as the Britannian Government in Johannesburg reluctantly agree with Charles zi Britannia and declare him (Charles zi Britannia) as the next Emperor of Britannia.

August 1st, 1998- The BSFSR officially annexes the Holy Britannian Empire (Sothern Africa and the former countries of: Belize, the Republic of Guiana, the Democratic Republic of Guiana and Suriname) and merge together to reform the original Holy Britannian Empire. Charles zi Britannia officially becomes the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and changes the new nation's ideology to Social-Darwinism. Britannia's capital remains Pendragon.

August 2nd, 1998- Both Charles zi Britannia and Marianne Lamperouge (becoming Marianne vi Britannia) marry. Of note: C.C. as well as several of Charles's Children are at the wedding.

August 4th, 1998- CC tells Empress Marianne, Emperor Charles, VV and Bismarck Waldstein about C's world and the Thought Elevators. This leads to Emperor Charles create the Ragnarök Connection plan, CC, Marianne, VV and Bismarck agrees to go along with this plan.

December 1st, 1998- Nagisa Kōzuki officially becomes a politician and declares that she (Nagisa) will run for Mayor of Vladivostok. It's unknown right now but this event will cause a chain reaction that will shake the very foundation of this world.

December 2, 1998- Both Joseph and Alice Fenette successfully flee to the USSR from Britannia because of the current regime. However both are now wanted fugitives in Britannia. If they go back they will be executed.

January 1st- November 9th, 1999- Nagisa Kōzuki runs for and successfully becomes Mayor of Vladivostok. also on January 1st of this year Tsubaki Shinra is born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR.

January 2nd, 1999- Shuri Himejima and Baraquiel marry, however because of the Himejima Clan, Shuri goes with Baraquiel to the USSR. Baraquiel places his new wife under heavy protection.

January 3rd, 1999- The Sitri and Phenex families come up with a plan: If they have their respective future children born in the USSR then (if they play their cards right) they (the children) can become part of the Soviet government and take over the USSR from inside out since the kids will be full citizens of the USSR by birth. The Gremory family finds out about this plan and aren't to pleased with it, so they decide that in order for the Moscow-Lilith treaty not to be broken (they worry it will be if the Soviets learn of the plan) then the Devil race will be possibly be expelled from the USSR (in reality this won't happen, however, there _ **will be** _ severe repercussions as a result of the plan being recovered) so the Gremory's plan to have their own future kids born in the USSR in a convoluted and complicated plan stop both the Sitri and Phenex's attempted eventual coup of the Soviet Government.

July 12th, 1999- Romke De Jong successfully debuts a new compression technique called the De Jong Computerized Coding System while lecturing at Moscow University. This revolutionary system can compress a complete movie down to 8 kilobytes of data. De Jong's invention revolutionizes data compression in all future Soviet technology for years to come. For his invention, Romke De Jong receives the Order of Lenin.


	8. 2000-2009

January 1st, 2000- June 8th, 2004- Emperor Charles officially creates the Area colony System, Number System and the Honorary Britannian System (to semi-placate Britannia's conquered peoples). The Area Colonies are: Area 1 (Angola) , Area 2 (Botswana), Area 3 (Lesotho), Area 4 (Namibia), Area 5 (Swaziland), Area 6 (South Africa), Area 7 (Zambia) and Area 8 (Zimbabwe). Emperor Charles holds off on assigning the other occupied territories numbers because he want's to see what kind of far reaching consequences this will cause. Later from February 2nd, 2004-June 8th, 2006 Britannia invades, conquers and annexes New Zealand turning the country into Area 9. Alarmed Australia begins building up it's military forces. Also from February 2nd, 2007- December 12th, 2008 Britannia invades, conquers and annexes the Philippines, turning the country into Area 10.

From January 3rd, 2000- January 28th 2005 several of the most important people of the 21st century are born, these individuals will go on to change world history for centuries to come: Tomoe Meguri (January 3rd, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Momo Hanakai (January 5th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Reya Kusaka (January 6th, 2000;born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Clara Lanfranc (January 15th, 2000; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Rai "Illusionary Adonis" ro Britannia/Sumeragi (January 16th, 2000; born in Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan, Rei Miyamoto (January 21st, 2000; born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan); Both Sarah Danes (born in Paris, France) and Ashley Ashra (born in Woodstock, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire) are born on January 18th, 2000.

René Laurent (February 1st, 2000; born in Maidstone, England), Simon Mericourt (February 2nd, 2000; born in London England), Johanne Fabius (February 3rd, 2000; born in London, England), Kuzan Montoban (February 4th, 2000; born in London, England), Alan Necker (February 5th, 2000; born in London, England), Franz Vallo (February 6th, 2000; born in London, England), Kaede Katase (February 7th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Tsubasa Yura (February 8th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR),

Aika Kiriyuu (February 10th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Xenovia Quarta (February 14, 2000; born in the USSR: Leningrad, Russian SSR), Ashley Ashra (February 24th, 2000; born in London, England), Ryo Sayama (February 23rd, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Arisu Murayama (February 28th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Olivia Reuel (March 1st, 2000; born in Madrid, Spain, Takashi Komuro (March 28th, 2000; born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan), Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld (March 29th, 2000; born in the USSR, Vladivostok Russian SSR), Raynare MacLellan (April 3rd, 2000; born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR), Issei Hyoudou (April 16, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR),

Yuuto Kiba (May 30th, 2000; born in Seattle, Washington, USA), Monica Krushevsky (Russian: Моника Крушевский) anglicised: Monica Kruszewski. June 1st, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Rebecca "Becky" Abigail Fitzgerald (July 1st, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR), Akito Hyuuga (July 4th, 2000; born in the USSR, Vladivostok Russian SSR), Kozuki/Stadtfeld (March 29th, 2000); born in the USSR, Vladivostok Russian SSR), Shirley Fenette (July 8th 2000; born in the USSR, Vladivostok Russian SSR);

Suzaku Kururugi (July 10th, 2000; born Bunkyo, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Rivalz Cardemonde (July 20th, 2000; born in London, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Kate Novak (July 21th, 2000; born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR, Liliana Vergamon (July 22nd, 2000; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Genshirou Saji (July 23rd, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Anna Clément (August 1st, 2000; born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR (Anna's parents fled their native France and emigrated to the USSR during the collapse of communism in western Europe), Hilda Fagan (August 2nd, 2000; born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR (Anna's parents fled England and emigrated to the USSR during the collapse of communism in western Europe), Kurumu Kurono (August 2nd, 2000; born on this date in Ibusuki, Kagoshima, Peoples Republic of Japan;

Saya Takagi (January 3rd, 2001; born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan), Yukiya Naruse (January 18th, 2001; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Chloe Winkel (February 2nd, 2001; born in Gartz, Germany), Kokoa Shuzen (March 22nd, 2001; born in Hino, Tottori, Peoples Republic of Japan), Miya I. Hillmick (July 10th, 2001; born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Claire li Britannia (Original; **1** (July 14th, 2001; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Nina Einstein (August 27th, 2000; born in Toronto, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Both Oldrin Zevon, Marrybell mel Britannia and Orpheus Zevon are born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire and on the exact same day (August 31, 2000), Irina Shidou (September 29th, 2000; born in the USSR: Vladivostok Russian SSR),

Ferilli Baltrow (October 2nd, 2000 born in the USSR: Moscow, Russian SSR (Ferilli's parents fled Portugal and emigrated to the USSR during the collapse of communism in western Europe); Euphemia li Britannia (October 11th, 2000; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Gino Weinberg (November 27th, 2000; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Kohta Hirano (July 18th, 2001; born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan), Rolo Haliburton (real name/last name unknown. October 25, 2001; born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Sokkia Sherpa (December 1st, 2001; born in Windsor Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Julia mel Britannia (December 2nd, 2001; born in Pendragon Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire),

Le Fay Pendragon (March 3rd, 2002 (originally); born in Manchester England, Yukari Sendo (March 4rd, 2002; born in Nakano, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Laila la Britannia (May 10th, 2002 (original); born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire, Carine ne Britannia (August 31, 2002 (original); born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire, Ayano Kosaka (October 1st, 2002 (original) ; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Marika Soresi (October 3rd, 2002 (original); born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Ruruko Nimura (October 3rd, 2002; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Nunnally vi Britannia (October 25th, 2002 (original); born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Anya Alstreim (October 26th, 2002 (original); born in Pendragon, Ontario, Holy Britannian Empire), Asia Argento (May 11th, 2002 (original); born in Rome, Italy), Mittelt Simmons (December 15th, 2002 (original); born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Gasper Vladi (March 14, 2002 (original); born in Vințu de Jos, Romania),

Koneko/Shirone Toujou (November 23, 2002 (original) ; born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Millicas Gremory (December 25th, 2002 (original); born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Ravel Phenex (June 3rd, 2002 (original); born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR), Kaguya Sumeragi (August 10th, 2003 (original); born in Chiyoda, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan), Bennia Jessop (assumed last name, real one unknown. August 13th, 2003) born in the USSR: Vladivostok, Russian SSR and Jiang Lihua (January 28th 2005 (original); born in the Vermilion Forbidden City in Luoyang, Chinese Federation (Peoples Republic of China (Chinese Homeland).

For unknown reasons the Caretaker of Spacetime ages up Le Fay Pendragon (originally March 3rd, 2002, changed to March 3rd, 2000), Laila la Britannia (originally May 10th, 2002, changed to May 10th, 2002), Carine ne Britannia (originally August 31, 2002, changed to August 31, 2000), Ayano Kosaka (originally October 1st, 2002, changed October 1st, 2000), Marika Soresi (originally October 3rd, 2002, changed to October 3rd, 2000), Nunnally vi Britannia (originally October 25th, 2002, changed to October 25th, 2000),

Anya Alstreim (originally October 26th, 2002, changed to October 26th, 2000), Asia Argento (Originally May 11th, 2002, Changed to May 11th, 2002), Mittelt Simmons (Originally December 15th, 2002, changed to December 15th, 2002), Gasper Vladi (originally December 22th, 2002, changed to December 22th, 2000), Koneko/Shirone Toujou (Originally November 23, 2002, changed to November 23, 2000), Millicas Gremory (Originally December 25th, 2002, changed to December 25th, 2000), Ravel Phenex (Originally December 27th, 2002, changed to December 27th, 2000), Kaguya Sumeragi (Originally August 10th, 2003, changed to August 10th, 2000) and Jiang Lihua (Originally January 28th 2005, changed to January 28th 2000).

For unspecified reasons the Caretaker of Spacetime also changes Gasper Vladi, Yuuto Kiba and Millicas Gremory to female. After this Gasper Vladi is named Maria Vladi, Yuuto Kiba is named Yumi and Millicas Gremory is named Mariah Gremory **(2).**

July 11th, 2000- After a lengthy communist revolution, the People's Republic of Benin is formed. Of note: The United States supplied the Government of Benin with the necessary supplies to crush the communist rebels, however the communists still win.

From March, 2nd, 2000- December 1st, 2008 Kalawarner Levant, Naoto Kozuki/Stadtfeld (February 8th, 1st, 2007). Of note: Kalawarner meets a young Naoto Kozuki on this date while in Vladivostok; Shizuka Marikawa (August 4th, 2007), Rika Minami (August 5th, 2007), Kuroka Toujou (December 4th, 2007), Rossweisse (December 5th, 2007), Mutsuki Minase, Ichijiku Hinata and Ayame Futaba (December 1st, 2008) joins the Soviet Spetsnaz. Of Note: Mutsuki Minase, Ichijiku Hinata and Ayame Futaba are not only best friends, they are also in a threesome lesbian relationship as well as sexually addicted to one another.

January 31st, 2000- The People's Republic of the Congo (or: PRC) is formed when Denis Mouamba wins the Congolese Presidential election. However the election is heavy disputed.

January 4th, 2000-Sptember 9th, 2001- With the creation of the Cockpit Ejection System, Facespheres and Landspinners; the Soviets begin funding the creation of the Knightmare Frames, however these early Knightmares perform erratically.

January 7th, 2000- Britannia officially claims territory in Antarctica were the continent's Thought Elevator is located. This alarms the Soviet Union, the USA and the Warsaw Pact. The militaries of these countries begin looking into why Britannia would even bother with Antarctica.

January 17th- February 28th, 2000 The USA successfully invades Iraq in order to liberate Kuwait (killing Saddam Hussein in the process), this is internationally known as the Gulf War.

January 20th, 2000- Because of the Gulf War, Kuwait joins the MEF. The USSR condemns Iraq for invading Kuwait. The Gulf War is condemned for causing mass genocide by multiple countries.

February 9th, 2000- June 18th 2006- Venelena Gremory hires people to build Kuoh Academy in Vladivostok Russian SSR. Once finished Kuoh is turned into an all girls school.

April 1st, 2000- France proposes to reform the European Union so it can oppose the USSR (and communism) and invites all former EU states (as well as Albania and all of Yugoslavia's successor states) to join.

April 2nd, 2000- Emperor Charles officially creates the Office of Secret Intelligence or OSI. This move is highly controversial, however Emperor Charles not only ignores the dissenters but also has them silenced whether covertly or out in the open (out in the open means Emperor Charles simply trumps up false charges of treason just so he can dispose of the dissenters).

From July 7th, 2000- December 28th, 2006 Spain, Portugal, Italy (July 7th, 2000) agree to reform the EU, but demand that the name: "European Union" be changed (but allowed to keep the acronym). France agrees and thus Europa United is formed, it's capital is: Paris, France. Later Luxembourg, Belgium and Austria joins on October 1st, 2000. After this both the Netherlands and Ireland joins on December 15, 2000. Then Like dominos Kosovo, Montenegro and Serbia joins on December 1st, 2002. Later Denmark and the Czech Republic (July 18th, 2001), Albania, Greece, Croatia, Slovenia, Macedonia and Bosnia and Herzegovina (September 1st, 2002), Germany (February 1st, 2004), Sweden and Norway (March 5th- August 10th, 2005), Switzerland (September 21th, 2005) and Turkey (December 28th, 2006).

December 1st, 2000- January 10th, 2001- A violent successful coup occurs in Germany resulting in Germany leaving the Warsaw Pact. This leaves several high ranking politicians from various Warsaw Pact countries are irate over this however nothing is done about Germany leaving the Warsaw Pact.

December 2nd, 2000- After the Communist Party of Tanzania takes power, they have their country join the Warsaw Pact, due to Tanzania's proximity to the Britannian Empire.

January 1st, 2001- Chairman of the State Duma Vladimir Ankudinov defeats Valentina Borodina in the Soviet Presidential elections and becomes the new President of the USSR. Of note: Vladimir Ankudinov was the Chairman of the State Duma of the Federal Assembly of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.

January 2nd, 2001- In order to stand against Britannian aggression the countries of: Algeria, Burkina Faso, Burundi, Cabo Verde, Cameroon, Central African Republic, Chad, Comoros, Côte d'Ivoire, Democratic Republic of Congo, Djibouti, Egypt, Equatorial Guinea, Eritrea, Gabon, Gambia, Ghana, Guinea, Guinea-Bissau, Kenya, Lesotho, Liberia, Tunisia, Libya, Malawi, Mali, Mauritania, Mauritius, Morocco, Niger, Nigeria, Rwanda, Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, São Tomé and Príncipe, Senegal, Seychelles, Sierra Leone, Sudan, Tanzania, Togo, Tunisia and Uganda form the African Union (or AU). The AU is set up like the EU.

May 17th, 2002- February 8th, 2005- The Goa'uld Anubis attack earth however this ultimately fails due to The Soviets own powerful warships they've manage steal and construct because of technological advances. The war ends with Anubis's death and the discovery of the location of the Ancient's City-Ship Atlantis.

From October, 2nd, 2002- December 20th, 2003 Britannia, the USSR and the USA unveils their Knightmare Frames:

The USSR: The USSR's first successful Knightmare frame test occurs, Mass production of the prototype: Stalin (first Generation Knightmare Frame) begins (October, 2nd, 2002), the Trotsky, the world's first second generation Knightmare Frame (December 8th, 2002), Third generation Knightmare Frame: The Lenin (September, 25th, 2005).

Britannia: First generation Knightmare Frame: The Arthur (December 12th, 2002), Second generation Knightmare Frame: The MR-1 (August 11th, 2003) and the third generation Knightmare Frame, The Ganymede (March 11th, 2005).

USA: The USA unveils it's first generation Knightmare Frame: Lincoln (December 13th, 2002), Second generation Knightmare Frame: Roosevelt (August 12th, 2003), Third generation Knightmare Frame: Washington (September 22th, 2005) and the Fourth generation Knightmare Frame: Iowa (February 3rd, 2007). The Iowa is America's first combat oriented Knightmare (from now on all future US Knightmares are combat oriented).

EU: The EU unveils it's first generation Knightmare Frame: Morgan (December 14th, 2002), Second generation Knightmare Frame: Wildfire (August 29th, 2003), Third generation Knightmare Frame: Ford (September 24th, 2005) and the Fourth generation Knightmare Frame: Panzer-Hummel (January 11th, 2009) The Panzer-Hummel is the EU's first combat oriented Knightmare (from now on all future EU Knightmares are combat oriented).

October 15, 2002- The USSR gives the blueprints for the Knightmare Frame to China via the Treaty of Beijing, however Emperor Charles gets a hold of these blueprints via a underhanded deal with the High Eunuchs. The Ashford Foundation are given the blueprints because of the Ashford family's official support of Empress Marianne. The High Eunuchs also sells the blueprints to both the EU and the USA.

October 16th, 2002- CC gives Empress Marianne Geass. Empress Marianne's geass allows her to transfer her conscious upon direct eye contact, this of course will save Empress Marianne's life nearly a decade later.

September 1st, 2003- Surprisingly the Communist party of Slovakia wins the Presidential elections. Rumours spread of corruption and voter fraud, however it is never successfully proven to be the case.

January 1st, 2004- Vladimir Ankudinov is re-elected as the President of Soviet Union over Boris Silayev, however their is accusations of voter fraud. Due to this, Nagisa Kozuki leads a full investigation into the matter.

January 2st, 2004- Slovakia joins the Warsaw Pact to the surprise of no one. The USA and Britannia condemns Slovakia for joining the Warsaw Pact, despite this Slovakia ignores both countries condemnation.

January 20th, 2004- Elizabeth O'Brian wins the US presidential Election. Of Note: Elizabeth O'Brian will become known as the worst president in all of American history. Because of her, succession is heavily debated in all American States.

June 17, 2004- January 1st, 2005- Nagisa Kozuki runs for Governor of Russia **(3)** and wins. Nagisa's Russian supporters from all over the USSR celebrate her victory. To celebrate her victory, Nagisa takes both Naoto and Kallen to a banquet.

September 26th, 2005- Valper Galilei visits Seattle Washington, USA because he hears rumours about a girl named Sara Johnson that possible can wield Holy Swords. This will spell a dark chapter in the girl's life that will fact the kid for the rest of his life.

September 29th, 2005- Valper Galilei has Sara Johnson's entire family killed, then kidnaps her (Sara) and forcefully puts her into the "Holy Sword Project." Galilei makes his base in Seattle because he knows that returning to Italy is suicide because of the Crutch and even the Soviets are looking for him. If the Soviets find Galilei, then he will be executed on the spot for his crimes against humanity.

June 18th, 2006- China invades, conquers and annexes Mongolia, turning it into a Militarized Zone/Federal State, Thus the Chinese Federation becomes the world's second global superpower.

June 19th, 2006- Shin Hyuga kills every one (except for his little brother Akito) in his entire family. Shin is arrested before he can murder Akito (the police respond to the 911 call from Ms. Hyuga in time to save Akito), however he (Shin) manages to successfully escape to Japan, from there he successfully flees to England. Akito is later sent to an orphanage.

July 1st, 2006- After reading what happened to the Hyuga Family, Nagisa Kozuki (with some prompting from her son Naoto) visits the orphanage were Akito Hyuga is and interviews him for possible adoption. Both Nagisa and Naoto take an extremer liking to him (Akito) and adopts him.

September 26, 2006- Genbu Kururugi becomes the next Prime Minister of Japan after he defeats Kenji Koizumi in the Japanese elections. Voter fraud is heavily implicated however it's no successfully proven. Of note: The Soviets are heavily suspicious of Genbu Kururugi' motives for becoming Prime Minister.

December 23, 2006- Nagisa Kozuki along with Naoto and Kallen visit Paris France for the holidays. Simultaneously CC visits Paris as well. The four don't know it yet but events are set into motion at will affect the lives of world history.

From December 20th, 2003-December 28th, 2006 the Soviet Union unveils several spaceships the Prometheus-class Spaceship (December 20th, 2003), the Daedalus-class spaceship (September 27th, 2005), the Odyssey-class spaceship (December 23, 2006) and the Korolev-class spaceship (December 28th, 2006).

December 27th, 2006- While in Paris Nagisa Kozuki and her children meet John and Mary Breisgau along with their daughter Leila, however, a bomb goes off (courtesy of the OSI), ultimately killing both John and Mary, but Kallen, Akito, Naoto, Leila and Nagisa survive. However, Both Kallen and Leila are both disoriented and confused, causing them to wander off. Both of them eventually reach a frozen lake, unfortunately they both start walking on the icy lake, the ice starts to crack and Leila falls in, Kallen tries to help pull Leila out, however it's no use, luckily CC who seen what was going on while passing by, was already began moving the moment the ice started to crack. CC manages to reach both girls in time and successfully pulls Leila out of the icy lake. Anyways, after Kallen tells CC who she is, CC manages to take both Kallen and Leila (at Kallen's insistence) to her (Kallen's) mother's hotel room. CC becomes interested in Leila and decides to give her (Leila) Geass, however she (CC) stipulates that: there won't be a contract, however she (Leila) will have Geass, but if she doesn't use it (Geass) before adulthood then she (Leila) will lose the power forever. Anyways, After the trio makes contact with both Nagisa and Naoto and tells them (both Nagisa and Naoto) their story (CC leaves out the part about giving Leila Geass) Nagisa decides to adopt Leila as her daughter and compensate CC however she wants ( **surprise, surprise,** CC asks for pizza). From this moment onwards Leila truly considers herself as Nagisa's daughter and both Naoto and Kallen view Leila as a sister in all but blood. Thus Leila Breisgau becomes: Leila Stadtfeld. Also Leila Stadtfeld gains Soviet citizenship because of Nagisa.

December 28th, 2006- The Soviet's Suspicions are proven right when Prime Minister Kururugi has Japan leave the Warsaw Pact because he want's Japan to, "Be free of Moscow's tyranny."

February 1st, 2007- September 1st, 2008- China drunk with their own power invades Japan staring the Second Sino-Japanese War. Despite how geographically massive the Chinese Federation is, its military technology, etc. They lose the war do to Japan's ingenuity, strategic and tactical prowess, simple home field advantage and the fact that the USSR threatens the invasion of China if the Second Sino-Japanese War isn't over with in 24h, China fearing the USSR stands down and ends the war (manly because the other Warsaw Pact members as well as the USA stands behind the USSR invasion threat). The war ends with the Treaty of Tokyo. Kyoshiro Tohdoh is decorated as a War Hero for his defence of Kyushu.

February 25th, 2007- Discovering what Valper Galilei is up to the FBI, SWAT, Spetsnaz and the Soviet Red Army storm Galilei's stronghold and kill everyone associated with the "Holy Sword Project" except the vile snake Galilei, who manages to escape an summery execution via firing squad. Unfortunately most of Galilei's 'test subjects' die, however thanks to the Soviets timely intervention ten survive including Sara Johnson. Naoto Kozuki/Stadtfeld distinguishes himself by killing most of the guards keeping watch of the 'test subjects' himself. Truth is it's only thanks to him that any of the 'test subjects' survive at all. the surviving kids are brought to the USSR and paced under protective custody. Sara Johnson is officially adopted by the Kozuki family and renamed Yumi Kiba. Valper Galilei is officially listed as an international terrorist and slated to be shot via firing squad by the USSR (including all other Warsaw Pact members), the USA, the EU, Japan, Australia, New Zealand and even the Chinese Federation.

January 1st, 2008- Nagisa Kozuki announces she will run for president of the USSR in the next Soviet Presidential elections. Of Note: Most of the Russian SSR as well as several Soviet Republics support Nagisa Kozuki bid for the Soviet Presidency.

December 18th, 2008- After the annexation of the Philippines by Britannia the USSR begins sending it's navy to the now Area 10 to deter Britannia from advancing any further, this causes Diplomatic tensions between Britannia and the USSR to skyrocket to dangerous levels.

December 19th, 2008- The Chinese Federation unveils it's first generation Knightmare Frame: Zhongnanhai. The Zhongnanhai is a fully functional combat Knightmare Frame (from now on all future Chinese Knightmares are combat oriented).

January 1st, 2009- Nagisa Kozuki defeats Vladimir Ankudinov in the Soviet Presidential elections and become the new President of the USSR. Nagisa Kozuki is the second female Soviet President. Later Vladimir Ankudinov is executed when it's discovered he did fix the Soviet Presidential Election back in 2004.

January 3rd- 8th, 2009- Marianne vi Britannia is supposedly assassinated by V.V. However the truth is that she uses her Geass to escape into Anya Alstreim's body. VV shoots Nunnally vi Britannia in the knee caps and places Nunnally underneath her mother's corpse in order to make it look like she (Nunnally was "there" when her mother "was assassinated" also VV hopes he can use this event to his advantage in other departments as well. Emperor Charles uses his Geass to rewrite Nunnally's memories and makes her blind. Anyways, Both Claire li Britannia and Lelouch vi Britannia later storms into the Britannian throne room to demand why he (Emperor Charles) calls off the investigation into Empress Marianne's "Murder," Emperor Charles waves off Lelouch for 'wasting his time,' both Claire and Lelouch rightfully gets mad and both tells their father off, however the Emperor banishes Claire, Lelouch and Nunnally to the USSR because it's apart of his (Emperor Charles's) plans.

January 4th, 2009- Emperor Charles strips the Ashford's of their nobility and exiles them to Japan. Due to the exile as well as the corruption in Britannia, Ruben K. Ashford contemplates defecting to the USSR.

January 5th, 2009- President Kozuki uses a Goa'uld Sarcophagus to restore Nunnally vi Britannia's mobility, but is unable to restore her sight because the blindness is caused by Geass. **(4)**

January 10th, 2009- Claire, Lelouch and Nunnally arrive in the USSR and meet Soviet President Nagisa Kozuki and her children: Leila (adopted), Kallen and Naoto (This meeting signifies the start of a friendship that will last Claire, Lelouch, Kallen, Leila, Naoto, Nunnally and Nagisa's entire lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: See profile for details.
> 
> 2: So I don't have to rewrite all my fanfics, Any fanfic set in the Soviet Universe that establishes that Gasper Vladi, Yuuto Kiba and Millicas Gremory are male will be treated as an alternate universe/timeline where they're still male. Of Note: In DXD canon Yuuto Kiba's original name is Isaiah, however since his gender's changed to female I've given him/her (due to being changed to female) a different original name: Sara Johnson. 
> 
> 3: My version of the USSR's SSR's run exactly like the real life federal states of the USA (communist although), thus the title of: Governor of Russia (think: Governor of Texas, Alaska, Alabama and so forth, although each republic has greater say in their own affairs than the individual (real life) American states such as if say: Ukraine want's independence from the USSR then they can achieve independence through a (legitimate) democratic referendum via the Soviet constitution) is a legitimate position in my fic (all Soviet SSR's (including Russia) are treated as equals (NO exceptions!) 
> 
> 4: I'll probably be flamed for using a Goa'uld Sarcophagus as Deus ex machina, but think about it like this before flaming: If you personally had a sister or loved one disabled and had the means (whether a Sarcophagus or by another technology or magic) to cure them or in Nunnally's case: crippled from the waist down (restoring their mobility) wouldn't you use it? Since the Soviets are already in control of several Sarcophagi, President Kozuki is using something (the Sarcophagus) already she (as Soviet President) has possession of).


	9. 2010- 2017

January 1st, 2010 (originally)- Alice Maresato is born in Tokonosu City, Fukushima, People's Republic of Japan. However the Caretaker of Spacetime gages her up to 17 years old by the time 2017 come around. (January 1st, 2010 is changed to January 1st, 2000).

July 1st, 2010- Because of both the Conquest of the Philippines, up until know Japan was neutral, decides to do "The smart thing" and aligns (national policy wise) with both the Chinese Federation and EU's own politics and applies economic pressure upon Britannia. China, the EU and Japan blockade the ports of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations. This is known as the Oriental Incident.

July 2nd, 2010- July 20th, 2017- The Soviet Union, Britannia, The USA, MEF, The EU and the Chines Federation unveils their newest Knightmares to date. The Chinese Federation: Second generation Knightmare Frame: Shichahai (July 2nd, 2010), Third generation Knightmare Frame: Hangzhou (January 3rd, 2013) and the fourth generation Knightmare Frame: Gun Ru (January 1st, 2016).

The USSR: Forth generation Knightmare Frame: Kirov is unveiled in the USSR (June 17th, 2012) Of Note: The Kirov is the USSR's first combat oriented Knightmare Frame (from now on so will all of the USSR's Knightmares); Fifth generation Knightmare Frame: Vostok (December 18th, 2015), The Soviet Union unveils the six generation Knightmare Frame: Kasimov (June 19th, 2016), Six generation Knightmare Frame: The Akula (June 22, 2016; OF Note: the first Soviet submersible oriented Knightmare Frame (named after the Soviet Akula-class submarine) and the seventh generation Knightmare Frame: Alexander (July 20th, 2017). Britannia: Fourth generation Knightmare frame: Portman (June 18th, 2012), Fifth generation Knightmare frame: The RPI-13 Sutherland (June 15th, 2016), Fifth Generation Knightmare Frame: The Gloucester (February 10th, 2017), Fifth generation Knightmare Frame: Liverpool (March 1st, 2017) and the EU unveils the fifth generation Knightmare frame: The Gardmare (June 18th, 2016). Of Note: The Soviet Union gives the MEF blueprints to build their own fourth generation Knightmare frame: Bamides. The USSR also uses the Bamides (January 5th, 2013).

August 5th, 2010- Shuri Himejima, Baraquiel, Akeno Himejima, Raynare MacLellan and her (Raynare's) parents arrive n Japan for a vacation. Also both Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld and Kalawarner Levant (Kallen's chaperone) arrive in Japan as well. Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano and their families arrive separately from each other in order to visit their respective family members in Shinjuku.

August 10th-September 10th, 2010- Britannia's response to the blockade is the invasion of Japan, starting the Second Pacific War. Unfortunately the war ends with a Britannian victory and the annexation of Japan as Area 11. Of note: Suzaku Kururugi kills his own father: Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi after a heated argument. Kyoshiro Tohdoh defeats the Britannians in a decisive battle at Itsukushima, this earns him the name Tohdoh of Miracles (奇跡 の 藤堂, Kiseki no Tohdoh). The Britannian fourth generation Knightmare frame: The RPI-13 Sutherland is first introduced in the war. with the war over and Japan Area 11, Major General Tatewaki Katase along with Josui Kusakabe, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Shogo Asahina, Ryōga Senba, Kōsetsu Urabe manages to for the most part unit the remnants of the Japanese military to create the Japan Liberation Front (or JLF).

The Six Houses of Kyoto also survive and begin secretly supplying the newly formed JLF (as well as other Japanese large scale resistance cells. During this time Kallen comes across Akeno, Raynare, Shuri, Baraquiel and Raynare's parents. Both Kallen and Kalawarner manages to save Akeno, Raynare, Shuri and Baraquiel from a Britannian death squad, however Raynare's parents don't survive. Also Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano are caught up in the war, however they are later rescued by Kallen and her group. Of Note: Kiriko Miyamoto the mother of Rei Miyamoto is killed by Britannian soldiers **.** Shuri, Baraquiel, Raynare, Akeno, Kallen, Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya and Kohta later successfully flee (in Shuri, Baraquiel, Raynare, Akeno and Kallen's case back to) the USSR.

November 10th, 2010- Charles zi Britannia "seeing the success" of his Area Colony system, decides to finish turning Britannia's previous possessions (Charles pre-assentation to the Britannian throne), thus he creates: Area 12 (Falkland Islands), Area 13 (Belize), Area 14 (former country: the Republic of Guiana) and Area 15 (former country: the Democratic Republic of Guiana), Thus the Holy Britannian Empire Becomes the world's third global superpower.

November 11th, 2010- Nagisa Kōzuki passes a new law _ **(1)**_ The age limit for joining the Soviet military is sixteen, however all sixteen year olds are _**NOT**_ _ **allowed**_ to go into active combat none what so ever! but _**are**_ aloud to go into combat roles officially at seventeen (seventeen year olds can decline active combat roles, however once someone has reached their eighteenth birthday, then they _**will**_ be sent into combat situations (can't decline anymore).

November 12th, 2010- January 1st 2017- Several prominent events occur throughout the decade: Lelouch, Claire and Nunnally officially become Soviet citizens (November 12th, 2010), Ruben K. Ashford founds Ashford Private Academy (November 13th, 2010-June 16th, 2015), Sayoko Shinozaki joins the KGB (November 14th, 2010), Syria is kicked out of the MEF because of corruption (January 4th, 2013), Sayoko Shinozaki is officially assigned as Princess Nunnally's protector by her superiors (January 6th, 2013). Of note: Sayoko and President Kozuki meet for the first time,

Both Iraq and Syria fall to communism in violent revolutions (February 1st- July 8th, 2013); Shin Hyuga officially joins the British Union of Fascists in preparation for the Neo-Nazi takeover of England, Scotland and Wales (December 24th, 2015), Fascists overthrow the government's of: England, Scotland and Wales (December 19th- 29th, 2015), Euro-Britannia officially allies with the Holy Britannian Empire (March 5th, 2017) and while in Area 11/Japan, CC is captured by Prince Clovis's goons, thus initiating Code R (March 7th, 2017);

Emperor Zhao Youzhi dies of old age, Jiang Lihua succeeds him as Empress of The Chinese Federation. Jiang Lihua is declared Tianzi by the High Eunuchs (April, 10th, 2015), Iraq, Iran and Syria joins the Warsaw Pact so they can be spared both being invaded and conquered by Britannia: AKA: Turned into Area Colonies (December 1st, 2015), Britannia develops and mass-produces the G-1 Base. The Soviet KGB and Chinese MSS manages to successfully steals the G1's design schematics (June 20th, 2016) and Nagisa Kōzuki is re-elected as the president of the USSR (January 1st, 2017).    

November 15th, 2010- The Soviets manage to successfully combine both Groundbridge and Quantum Mirror technology thus forming a new type of Groundbridge: One that successfully travels to alternate universes.

December 17th, 2011-June 18th 2012- When Kim Jong-Il dies of old age, China invades the country. This war is beyond brutal, however China succeeds in both conquering and annexing the country. Korea officially becomes the Militarized Zone of Korea. The High Eunuchs place Kim Jong-Il's son: Kim Jong-hwan as Military Governor of Korea, however unannounced to the High Eunuchs: Kim Jong-hwan is secretly using his position as Military Governor to eventually liberate his country.

June 19th, 2012- The KGB makes contact with both Ruben K. Ashford and his granddaughter Milly; after a long conversation a deal is struck, meaning both Milly and Ruben willingly become Soviet KGB assists.

January 1st, 2015- March 24th, 2017- China attacks America by detonating an EMP over the continental United States, then invading the country with overwhelming force, the Americans despite the EMP fights on valiantly however, the Chinese prevail in the end when the acting-President David Petraeus (The previous US President was killed) is forced to surrender when the High Eunuchs threaten to nuke several American cities (such as New York, Seattle, Los Angeles, etc.) In this one act, acting-President Petraeus saves the lives of billions of innocent Americans from genocide as well as preventing a nuclear winter from enveloping the USA. The American people continue the nationwide resistance against the Chinese Federation. the USSR secretly aids the Americans against the Federation both during and after the war is over. The USA officially becomes the Militarized Zone Of America.

June 8th, 2015- August 29th, 2017- Britannia invades conquers and annexing the MEF; The MEF countries are individually turned into Britannian Area Colonies of: Area 16 (Jordan), Area 17 (Oman), Area 18 (Saudi Arabia), Area 19 (United Arab Emirates), Area 20 (Yemen), Area 21 (Bahrain), Area 22 (Lebanon), Area 23 (Palestine), Area 24 (Kuwait) and Area 25 (Egypt).

November 12th, 2010- June 20th, 2016- Several prominent events occur throughout the decade: Lelouch, Claire and Nunnally officially become Soviet citizens (November 12th, 2010), Ruben K. Ashford founds Ashford Private Academy (November 13th, 2010-June 16th, 2015), Sayoko Shinozaki joins the KGB (November 14th, 2010), Syria is kicked out of the MEF because of corruption (January 4th, 2013), Sayoko Shinozaki is officially assigned as Princess Nunnally's protector by her superiors (January 6th, 2013). Of note: Sayoko and President Kozuki meet for the first time,

Both Iraq and Syria fall to communism in violent revolutions (February 1st- July 8th, 2013); Shin Hyuga officially joins the British Union of Fascists in preparation for the Neo-Nazi takeover of England, Scotland and Wales (December 24th, 2015), Fascists overthrow the government's of: England, Scotland and Wales (December 19th- 29th, 2015), Euro-Britannia officially allies with the Holy Britannian Empire (March 5th, 2017) and while in Area 11/Japan, CC is captured by Prince Clovis's goons, thus initiating Code R (March 7th, 2017);

Emperor Zhao Youzhi dies of old age, Jiang Lihua succeeds him as Empress of The Chinese Federation. Jiang Lihua is declared Tianzi by the High Eunuchs (April, 10th, 2015), Iraq, Iran and Syria joins the Warsaw Pact so they can be spared both being invaded and conquered by Britannia: AKA: Turned into Area Colonies (December 1st, 2015) and Britannia develops and mass-produces the G-1 Base. The Soviet KGB and Chinese MSS manages to successfully steals the G1's design schematics (June 20th, 2016).

December 20th, 2015- March 4th, 2017- Under the watchful eye of Schineziel el Britannia, Britannia develops as well as mass-produces the _Caerleon_ -class Floating Battleship (December 20th, 2015), the Logres-class Floating Battleship (March 3rd, 2017) and the Avalon (March 4th, 2017).

December 23rd, 2015- President Kōzuki passes a new law **(2)** that any one that emigrates to the USSR and gains Soviet citizenship ether on or before their 12th birthday, then they can/are allowed to join the Soviet military.

June 23rd, 2016- England, Scotland and Wales merge together to form the Neo-Nazi: Euro-Britannia, capital: London. Andrea Farnese (The man directly responsible for England, Scotland and Wales falling to fascism) declares himself Premier for life. Also, Augusta Henry Velaines become Vice-Premier of Euro-Britannia. both Augusta Henry Velaines and Andrea Farnese's political party is the British Union of Fascists. Shin Hyuga joins the Euro-Britannian military.

July 18th, 2016- The Soviet government officially make it public that they have successfully combined the technology from the Quantum Mirror and Groundbridge Technology to create a easer way to travel to other universes.

March 2, 2017- The USSR successfully mass-produces their own version of the Britannian G1, while the Chinese Federation both creates and mass-produces both the _Longdan and the_ _Da Longdan._

March 6th, 2017- President Kōzuki creates the W-0 Unit a special division within the Soviet Spetsnaz, the members are: Leila Stadtfeld (Leader), Kallen Kōzuki/Stadtfeld (Second-In-Command), Lelouch vi Britannia (Third-In-Command), Rebecca (Becky) Abigail Fitzgerald (Sniper/Support), Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald (Sniper/Support), Tsubasa Yura (Support), Kaede Katase (Support), Issei Hyoudou (Support), Reya Kusaka (Support), Rias Gremory (Support), Yuuto Kiba (Support), (Support), Sona Sitri (Support), Arisu Murayama (Support), Genshirou Saji (Support), Momo Hanakai (Support), Takashi Komuro (Support), Rei Miyamoto (Support), Saeko Busujima (Support), Saya Takagi (Support),

Kohta Hirano (sniper/Support), Shizuka Marikawa (medic/Support), Akeno Himejima (Support), Tomoe Meguri (Support), Kuroka Toujou (Support), Kiyome Abe (Support), Kalawarner Levant (Support), Tsubaki Shinra (Support), Xenovia Quarta (Support), Rossweisse Blazkowicz (Support), Rika Minami (Sniper/Support), Irina Shidou (Support), Raynare MacLellan(Support), Claire li Britannia (Explosives Expert/Support), Akito Hyuuga (Support), Shirley Fenette (Support), Kate Novak (Scientist/radio operator), Anna Clément (Scientist/radio operator), Hilda Fagan (Scientist/radio operator), Ferilli Baltrow (Scientist/radio operator), Alice Maresato (Support), Mutsuki Minase (Support), Ichijiku Hinata (Support) and Ayame Futaba (Support).

March 10th, 2017- Through clandestine means, President Kōzuki manages to successfully insert the W-0 Unit into Ashford Private Academy as students (except for Kalawarner Levant, Kuroka Toujou, Rossweisse Blazkowicz **,** Mutsuki Minase, Ichijiku Hinata and Ayame Futaba, who are placed as teachers: Rossweisse Blazkowicz: civics teacher, Kalawarner Levant: chemistry teacher, Kuroka Toujou: academics teacher, Shizuka Marikawa: School Nurse, Rika Minami: Gym Teacher, Mutsuki Minase: science teacher, Ichijiku Hinata: math teacher and Ayame Futaba: PE teacher.

March 15th, 2017- Milly Ashford removes everyone in the Student Council except Rivalz Cardemonde for the incompetence and replaces them with the W-0 Unit (students only) after both Milly and her grandfather are made aware of who they (the W-0 Unit) are. Lelouch is placed as Vice-President of the Student Council. Rias Gremory creates the Occult Research Club thus it's President, while Sona Sitri founds the Chess Club, thus is the Club's President.

July 23- August 15, 2017- The Yokai terrorist organization: Fairy Tale begins attacking and murdering (through bombing campaigns, assassinations etc.) Soviet citizens throughout Vladivostok. The cause is currently unknown, however steps are being taken to effectively crush Fairy Tale.

August 1st, 2017- In Rome, Italy: Diodora Astaroth tricks Asia Argento into healing him in front of priests so she can be excommunicated, thus allowing Astaroth to (from the sick fuck's personal perspective) capture and have his why with her. Asia is excommunicated by the church for healing Astaroth. Church officials wanting to dispose of Asia, trick her into thinking that if she helps the people Saitama, Area 11/Japan then her excommunication will be lifted (the truth is that they hope she is killed in the crossfire between the Britannian military and the Japanese Resistance). However the Church officials are thwarted by Dulio Gesualdo (whom is disgusted by their plan), Dulio, though a non communist (and not fond of the idea, but knowing the will take Asia in) contacts the soviet embassy and tells them of the situation with Asia, stressing the fact that she possesses Twilight Healing, this ultimately causes the Soviets to orchestrate a plan to get Asia out of Italy and into Japan. Because of the mere mention of Twilight Healing, President Kōzuki gets involved; Anyways, the plan is to send Asia to Ashford Academy where they know were Asia is, keep her under surveillance and give her a semi-normal life. Dulio, not whishing to hurt Asia psychologically by telling her the truth lies to her and says that the higher ups in the Church have decided to send her to Ashford Academy in the Tokyo Settlement instead of Saitama were she'll receive more instructions.

August 10th, 2017 **-** The W-0 Unit, in conjunction with Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell attack Prince Clovis la Britannia's laboratory in Osaka, Area 11/Japan after the KGB learns that he (Clovis) is doing human experimentation on living people as well as holding the Code Bearer: CC prisoner (President Kōzuki owes CC for what happened back in 2006 and besides Clovis's human experimentation project pisses President Kōzuki off). Both Kaname Ohgi's resistance cell and the W-0 Unit manages to liberate the lab and manages to rescue CC, however the operation goes wrong thanks to Shinichirō Tamaki, forcing Ohgi's resistance cell/the W-0 Unit to hastily evacuate Shinjuku (the original destination point) before the vehicle carrying CC reaches the Ghetto. Later Britannia unveils the seventh generation Knightmare frame: Lancelot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: I use this plot devise solely so Kallen and whomever else HAS a reason to engage in active combat against Britannia or whoever else (example: explaining the presence of Kallen at the Battle of Shinjuku. Think about it: if Kallen joins the Soviet military on her Birthday (March 29) in 2017 then how will she be present for the Battle of Shinjuku WHILE she's at boot camp?)  
> 2: I use this plot devise solely so I can have Lelouch, Leila, Claire and others not born in the USSR be able to join the Soviet military legally.


End file.
